Mais forte
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: O que é mais forte para o Antony Stark? Seus sonhos ou seus pesadelos? Seu amor ou seus medos? Suas duvidas ou suas certezas? Sua armadura ou as forças que mal conhece? Eu coloquei classificação T, mas eu francamente não sei colocar classificação indicativa aqui Ç Ç Minha primeira fanfic com o casal SteveXTony, porém há cenas entre Natasha X Bruce.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **(Antes da Era Utron)**

Em algum momento,a noite o Homem de ferro encontrou-se com o Capitão América no prédio, o senhor Rogers estava olhando para o o pensamento longe,observando as tantas luzes que ocultavam algumas estrelas.

Assim que ele pousou no terraço,caminhou lentamente até o homem loiro de escuro,que estava de costas. Logo a sua máscara foi tirada automaticamente e assim pode falar...

-Capitão...

-Ainda é espantoso para mim ver tantas luzes.O céu parece mais liso,mal dá para olha-lo...só aqui mesmo.

-É o progresso. Um contraste. -coloca a mão no ombro dele.

"Contraste",aquela palavra fez o ex-soldado lembra-se do que pretendia dizer a ele...

-Tony...-finalmente vira o rosto para o de armadura.-Você realmente acha essa relação possível?

-Eu adoro essa palavra: "possibilidade". É linda. Você vê que muita coisa mudou no mundo enquanto você ficou congelado. Algumas coisas da água pro vinho, para o bem e mal. E vice versa. Enfim... Só é impossível se você acreditar que seja.

Ao ouvir isso,o de uniforme azul,ficou surpreso,nunca esperava ouvir aquelas palavras sendo pronunciadas por ele pois ao seu ver foi poético para o perfil do Stark.

Ele virou o corpo ao ver o bilionário dando meia volta e voltando para o a outra ponta,onde iniciou.

-Ei! Tony! – estendeu o braço direito.

-Quer ajuda para descer?-perguntou já com a máscara no rosto novamente.

-Não preciso...mas...

-Então tá.-deu um impulso e começou a voar.

-TONY!-correu até a não pode alcança-lo.

-Até mais cap.! Me liga! –faz um gesto de dois dedinhos na testa.

Steve fez uma expressão de bravo por causa daquela frase. E ficou assistindo ele ir embora.

...

Uns dias depois...

Tony estava numa outra casa que tinha, tranquilamente assistia TV na sala,no momento bebia só refrigerante e olhava algumas vezes para a hora. Quem esperava não estava atrasado, o homem parecia calmo,bebia o líquido em goles lentos e pequenos,mas na realidade se encontrava ansioso.

Quando deu a hora exata ele ouviu a porta se abrindo e chamaram pelo nome,ou melhor pelo sobre nome...

-Senhor Stark!

Tony não gostou de ser chamado assim,fez uma careta de decepção,incomodo e chateação, permaneceu sério,não respondeu e esperou a pessoa vir a seu encontro.

Se tratava de Steve,ele vestia formalmente e tinha em mãos um ursinho de pelúcia. Caminhou mais um pouco até o dono da residência,assim que o localizou ,continuou o chamando 3 vezes achando que o rapaz não havia o escutado.

-Tony! Olha! Sou eu!

-Perdão tava falando comigo? – cara de desentendido.

-hun...você estava ouvindo e me ignorou. – deduziu sério e o olhando não gostando da ironia do outro.

-Acho que eu deveria mudar de sobrenome.

-Mas...

-Já ouvi! Não me chama de novo! – levantou o corpo e as mãos, fecha os olhos com cara de irritado. – Pausa o filme. – comandou a Tv e andou até um balcão onde havia uma adega.

-Mas eu preciso chamar a sua atenção para isso aqui. Por que me mandou isso? – o segue e mostra o urso de pelúcia.

-Por que? Não gostou? É o mais bonitinho que eu vi. – observa e toca o boneco.

\- Não é isso. É que você me colocou uma etiqueta grande com o seu endereç que? – ele se referia a um pedaço de papelão fino que tinha grudado na mão esquerda do bicho, estava escrito com caneta hidrográfica vermelha, com a letra e assinatura do próprio Homem de ferro.

-Para se lembrar de onde eu morava.

-Hãn? Mas...eu não iria me esquecer.-surpreso com a resposta, ainda com o urso na mão direita balançando. Depois fez uma breve pausa, o observou virar as costas e procurar uma bebida em silêncio e disse - Ou...era para não me esquecer do nosso compromisso?

Mas desta vez Antony permaneceu em silêncio procurando o champagne. Steve decidiu tomar aquilo como uma afirmação,não insistiu e ficou calado,somente pôs o brinquedo encima da bancada e ficou pensando, desviou seu olhar e olhou para os lados. Percebeu que estava tudo silencioso demais.

O próprio herói de armadura notou isso,já estava cantarolando,pois não gostava tanto do silêncio e assim que pôs a garrafa encima do balcão falou,virando-se para ele.

-Olha,você não precisa ficar totalmente nesse canto,fica a vontade,o espaço é livre...eu só... – ele parou,por que agora o capitão parecia muito mudo.

Realmente ele olhava para todos os lados,parecia procurar algo.

-Capitão!

-Hãn?

-O que foi?

-...A senhorita Potts não está aqui.- disse,estranhando a ausência da mulher e olhando para a frente,um tanto surpreso.

-Sim e isso te preocupa?- olha fixamente,não gostando do que tinha ouvido.

-Não é isso,mas é que acho estranho ela não estar nesse local,vocês são tão grudados... –vira o rosto.

Sua fala logo é interrompida.

-Ela toma conta de algumas coisas da minha empresa,não tem mais tanto tempo para ficar grudada em mim. – ele fala enquanto abre a garrafa e pega as taças em seguida.

-Vocês não brigaram né?

-Não. – não era exatamente verdade,pois ele achou que ele se referia a "brigar por amor",mas eles brigaram sim,porém por outro assunto.

-Tony. – falou num tom como se fosse um pai o repreendendo ou algo assim,apoia as mãos no mármore.

-Vamos fazer um brinde?-com a taça na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

-Ela sabe de tudo isso?

-O que?

-Sobre nós dois ora!-começava a se irritar um pouco,mas ainda estava se controlando,pois parecia que Antony estava fingindo que não sabia de propósito.

-E se souber?-fecha a cara.

-Não seja insensível, ela gosta de você.-fala ainda com uma calma aparente.

-É eu sei.-sério e calmo demais.

-E você ainda faz pouco caso quanto a isso?-surpreso e não gostando daquela atitude dele.

-...É triste,eu sei...Mas eu também tenho o direito de me separar e me apaixonar perdidamente por outra pessoa. – aponta para si com a taça na mão. – Eu fui o mais gentil possível com ela nesses últimos dias. Eu não posso comprar um namorado novo para a garota. Se eu pudesse...eu me clones ou sei lá. – foi firme nas palavras, mas tinha uma certa tristeza em seu semblante enquanto olhava para baixo e dizia aquelas coisas. Ele abriu uma gaveta em certo momento para buscar o pegador de gelo.

Steve parou de ficar com expressão de pai bravo pra cima do Tony diante daquela fala,logo afastou um pouco o seu rosto e ficou só o observando e ouvindo o rapaz atentamente.

O silêncio novamente toma conta do lugar,por alguns minutos.

-Olha. –faz uma pausa para coçar o nariz. – Me lembrei de uma coisa. Tenho algo para lhe mostrar. – diz Tony,logo sai da frente do balcão e anda em direção o centro da sala.

O capitão se movimentou,fazendo menção de que ia segui-lo,mas no meio do caminho foi interrompido.

-Não!Fique aí! Aí mesmo. Um momento.

O homem loiro então obedeceu,ficou paralisado,sentou-se na banqueta,estava atento e sério,porém não deixava de estar curioso.

Tony foi para a frente da televisão,apertou na tela,uma tela apareceu e ele ficou por um breve tempo procurando um arquivo no computador,não demorou muito e logo abriu um vídeo, mas antes de apertar "play" disse...

-Venha ver na minha tela gigante,de plasma e em HD,um filme ótimo que eu quero mostrar a você. Você deve conhecer.

-Filme?-se perguntou baixinho,surpreso.

O play foi clicado. E logo dava para perceber pela imagem que era uma produção antiga,com cor amarelada e cheia de riscos. Viu-se primeiro a imagem da bandeira americana e logo após o hino dos Estados Unidos. Não demorou muito para o próprio Capitão América aparecer em cena,sorridente,fazendo pose e se dirigindo a quem estava assistido - falava coisas sobre a guerra e amor a pátria.

-AHHH ONDE VOCÊ ARRANJOU ISSO?! – exclamou Steve assim que se viu naquela tela enorme,mal havia ouvido a sua frase inicial. Quase caiu da cadeira de susto,ficou pasmo e levantou as mãos colocando-as na frente,como que quise-se se esconder de câmeras ou holofotes. – Isso ainda existe?!

-Sim e está muito bem conservado. Se bem que ainda tem alguns riscos,mas isso demonstra bem a raridade,valor histórico...essas coisas.

-TIRA ISSO DAÍ! TONY! TIRA ISSO!

-Ué por que? Você não tá feio ali,claro que o uniforme é antigo e o escudo feio também,mas... – vira-se para ele.

-QUE SEJA MAS TIRA!

-Por que?Você não está com olheiras,pelo menos eu não vi olheiras. Se o meu olho estiver bom... – volta a olhar o vídeo,uns minutos depois - Pause! Hun. – faz expressão de pensativo,ao parar o vídeo e analisar o filme. – E você também não está com pés de galinha, ou alguma coisa assim,você tá jovem e conservado. Como agora. Não mudou muita coisa,só que a cabeça continua um pouco no passado. – algumas vezes virara o rosto para ele e outras mirava a TV,apontando o dedo para a tela enquanto falava aquelas coisas.

-Não precisa avacalhar,só tira isso daí!-meio bravo com o comentário que ouviu,aponta para a televisão.

-Você ainda não me responder por que.

-Porque...por que eu fico com vergonha.

-Vergonha de que?! Eu já disse que você não tá feio no filme. Você salva as pessoas com roupas colantes,com cores chamativas e ainda vem me dizer que sente vergonha.

-Você não entende...foi horrível fazer esse filme,mesmo que fosse para o governo,mesmo sendo patriótico, é que...eu não sou bom ator,eu não conseguia decorar o texto...

-Ah vá...Não acredito,era isso? Tá bom eu tiro. Desligar. – sorrindo,achando um argumento engraçado,mas mesmo assim vira-se para a tela,com as mãos na cintura e pede para o aparelho desativar.E a televisão foi imediatamente desligada. – Pronto tá feliz?

Surspirou fundo e se recuperou aos outros daquele susto.

-Você estragou a minha surpresa. – com expressão de chateado.

-Olha Tony,eu não gosto desse tipo de surpresa.

-Ok,não coloco mais **SE**... – levanta o dedo indicador da mão esquerda e faz ênfase,mas não pausa por muito tempo,somente o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele. - ...você nunca mais me chamar pelo sobrenome.

-Ah é isso,me desculpe,eu esqueci.

Stark não gostava de ser chamado pelo sobrenome por ele.

-Hunf...Pois devia se lembrar...A gente se conhece a muito tempo,tá bom cap.? – a última coisa que disse foi em tom de deboche e chegou a rir um pouquinho disso,logo apoia as mãos no móvel e fica a cabeça de modo que não dava para ver o seu rosto.

Steve também permanece em silêncio por uns segundos,somente para observa-lo e cruzar os braços.

-Tem horas que eu fico com muita raiva de você.-sério não gostado daquela risada dele.

-É eu .-continua na mesma posição.- Mas...- faz uma pausa para erguer a cabeça após se recompor. - É uma pena que você não tenha gostado daquele filme,já estava preparando pipoca,refrigerante... Uma pena. – olha para a frente.

-Eu vejo qualquer filme que você quiser.

-Mesmo?

-Que não seja sobre mim.

-Hum...vai ser difícil,qual é o outro filme patriótico que você está fazendo agora? Por que eu,havia pedido para o governo me ceder todas as películas suas. – vira-se para ele.

-Como é?

-Mas você quer outros...Você prefere ver filmes antigos né? Você iria gostar dos filmes onde mostram a revolução cultural e cotidiana. Cosas assim. Especialmente dos anos 80. – se aproxima mais dele.

-Tony.

-Tá bom,não brinco mais! – levanta os braços,como se fosse ir preso. - Só que eu não vou ver um documentário. Por que me dá sono.

-Já parou de falar?

-Já. Ah você queria falar alguma coisa?

-Sim. Você pediu meus filmes para o governo.

-Sim,principalmente de propaganda anti nazista e incentivo para soldados,essas coisas.

-E para que? Eu não entendo,você...

-Por que eu gosto de você cap. – falou aquilo baixinho enquanto aproximou seu rosto, tocou seu nariz no dele,também pôs sua mão na cara do mesmo.

Assim tão próximos,Tony deu um selinho bem pequeno em Steve,mas foi muito breve,logo se afastou,indo para o lado oposto e continuou a falar...

-Espero que nunca mais me chame de senhor stark,se não eu vou ter que fazer uma lavagem cerebral na sua cabeça?

-Duvido que você faria isso.-disse o senhor Roges,virando o rosto e o corpo,seguindo o movimento do bilionário.

-Olha,não duvide!Nunca duvide de Tony Stark.

-hunf. Tá bom,eu não falo.

O senhor Roger viu o Antony andar até a mesa de centro,se agachar diante dela e aparentemente procurar alguma coisa – num monte de papel. Se aproximou dele,não entendendo,com os braços de perguntar qualquer coisa deu uma breve olhada naquela garrafa de champagne que ele esqueceu no balcão.

-Você não ia abrir aquela garrafa?

-Não mais. Decidi ficar lúcido por mais tempo. –sério.

\- Ora,quem diria heim. –dá um sorrisinho surpreso com a fala- Quer ajuda?

-Toma. – levantou-se e entregou um pequeno papel dobrado.

-O que é isso?

-É a senha para entrar na sala onde ficam todas aquelas paradas de boxe. Você sabe...um ringue,luvas,saco de pancadas...tudo más. É para você ter acesso. Acho que somente eu tinha essa senha. Não deixo mais ninguém entrar sem permissão.

-Puxa,obrigado.

-Não há de que.

Encerrando essa fala o dono da casa foi se sentar,quase se jogar no sofá e voltou a comer sua pipoca.

-Não seja acanhado e senta aqui.-chamou com a bocha cheia,fazendo um gesto com a mão esquerda,que estava vaga,ao ver seu amado de pé somente o observando.

-Nós vamos assistir o filme?-caminhou até o sofá e logo se sentou.

-Você quer ver?

-Já disse que vejo qualquer coisa que não seja um filme meu.

-Até mesmo um filme que não foi bem aceito pela critica, não teve uma bilheteria boa?

-Sim.-com uma expressão de perdendo a paciência,decepcionado.

-Tudo bem. Mas fique mais a vontade capitão. – diz isso abrochando a gravata dele.

Steve ia repreendê-lo,mas notou que ele não estava fazendo aquilo é estranhou.E Antony continuou sua fala.

-Não sei como consegue ficar tanto tempo tão formal,como uma sardinha enlatada.

O senhor Rogers olhou para ele com ar de quem não gostou muito do comentário e entortou a boca por causa disso. Mas no fim tirou seu casaco e afrouxou sua gravata.

Ele fez a TV ligar novamente, numa tela escolheu um titulo qualquer e autorizou para que roda-se. Quando o filme começou Tony pegou na mão do herói patriota e deitou sua cabeça no braço do mesmo. Deu um sorriso simples,até corou um pouco. Ou melhor,os dois ficaram vermelhos. Porém logo mal se movimentavam,prestaram a atenção naquele filme.

Na metade do filme,o capitão percebeu que o rapaz não estava mais pegando a pipoca – a tigela estava entre os í ao olhar para ele,viu que o homem de ferro havia dormindo.

O "herói americano" pegou o cara da armadura nos braços,o mais cuidadosamente possível,estava decidido leva-lo para o seu quarto,não pausou o filme pois achava que se fala-se alguma coisa poderia cautelosamente até o recinto.Só que ele não sabia como mover as mãos para teclar e menos ainda a senha para entrar. Só que,ao colocar a ponta do pé ali,percebeu que a porta estava só encostada.

Assim sendo entrou no cômodo e o confortou na cama. Ao deita-lo ali, ficou agachado assistindo Tony dormindo,na frente dele. Atreveu-se a acariciar os seus cabelos e foi pouco depois disso que o dono da casa resolveu acordar.

-...hum...?-murmurou e abriu os olhos lentamente.

-ah...-rapidamente tirou a sua mão da cabeça dele.-Me desculpe,não...

-...O que aconteceu?-com os olhos entreabertos.

-Você dormiu.

-Nossa!O filme estava tão ruim assim?-começou se movimentar com a intenção de se sentar.

-Na minha opinião não. Você deve estar dormir.

-...Não. Não agora. Parou o filme?

-er...Não,tive receio em acorda-lo.

-Obrigado...você é muito atencioso...-deu um sorriso tímido,enquanto esfregava os olhos.

O senhor Rogers sorriu e os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por um tempo.

-Eu vou desligar a TV. Fique aqui descansado.-diz o capitão.

Stark pretendia falar algo,mas desistiu e deixou ele ir. Só que não seguiu o conselho de dormir,ficou sentado pensando,sem se encostar. Mas o loiro logo voltou e o vê acordado...

-Não acha melhor dormir?-fala sério.

-Não.-olha para ele e fala de um jeito simples.

Steve fez menção de que iria dizer algo,não gostou daquela contradição,tinha certeza que descansar seria melhor para o homem a sua este mesmo riquinho foi mais rápido para falar...

-Sabe,a nossa situação está ficando ridícula.

-Hãn?!

-Tá parecendo uma típica amizade colorida.

-Está bravo por que eu te disse para dormir?–se senta ao lado dele.- Eu só fiquei preocupado.

-Com o que? Me sinto uma criança.

-Com a sua saúde Tony. Você tem suas limitações.

-Hn.-dá um sorriso de canto. Depois coloca a mão no seu "coração" e logo também olha, após isso sente e vê a mão de Steve tocando na sua. Os dois pareciam segurar o mesmo coração,mas o objeto continuava ali dentro.

Antony,virou o rosto para ele e os dois se olharam bem de perto. Os dois sorriram,mas o bilionário demorou um pouco para fazer isso,por ter meio que se espantado com a ação do cara ao seu lado. Somente ficaram se olhando paralisados,o silêncio durou bastante tempo.

-...você queria que eu dormi-se para me desenhar enquanto durmo.

-Claro que não Tony.-não gostou.

-Nós nos conhecemos muito bem Cap. Há algum tempo. Mas hoje nós estamos realmente e finalmente sozinhos.

-Mas já ficamos muitas vezes sozinhos.

-Por quanto tempo?Ninguém virá aqui hoje. Não há interrupções capitão. – ficou bem sério e colocou seus braços nos ombros dele,envolvendo-os em seu pescoço.

O senhor Rogers ficou um tanto espantado,mas foi rápido esse surpresa,aceitou aquela ação e a que veio a seguir – os dois se beijaram,desta vez foi definitivo,longo e profundo. Se abraçaram forte e sem fazerem muitos movimentos sentiram a pulsação um do outro e a doçura dos lábios. Momentos depois,Tony deu somente uns selinhos,antes de parar com o beijo profundo,abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco, falando...

-Gozado.-fez uma expressão tão séria que parecia algo realmente grave.

-O que?-ele estranhou a ação,mas não se preocupou muito.

-Notei agora,que eu estou apaixonado pelo meu super herói favorito de infância. Meu e do meu pai também. Acho que se ele estivesse vivo diria que isso é uma loucura.

-Pelo fato de se tratar do super herói dele?

-Talvez. E eu acharia ótimo que ele disse-se isso.

-Hãn? Por que?

-Eu iria mostrar meu lado rebelde a ele.-dando um sorriso traquinas.

-Hn. – dá um sorriso de canto. -Eu conheço esse seu "lado rebelde",alias acho que todos nós conhecemos.-coloca a mão encima da cabeça dele e acaricia os cabelos.

-Mas ele não chegou a ver isso. Que me lembre.

Steve já sabia um pouco sobre a relação que Antony tinha com o seu pai. Que o homem de ferro queria muito ter conversado mais com ele,compartilhado ideias,experiências...

-Lamento que vocês não tenham tido uma boa relação.

Stark ficou com uma expressão bem fechada e logo olhou para a frente,sério e parecia pensar.

Falava do seu pai,mas não gostava de aprofundar em tudo - mesmo que tenha descoberto coisas até boas sobre ele recentemente - carregava uma certa mágoa e melancólica,por ele não ter sido um pai tão presente.

Ficou por uns poucos minutos parado,sentado e olhando para frente,até decidir se levantar...

-Vamos parar de falar disso e beber uma champagne.-caminhou até um canto do quarto,onde também tinha uma adega escondida.

-Hãn? Não acha melhor pegar aquele champagne?-apontou para a porta com o polegar enquanto a sua cabeça e olhos seguiam os movimentos dele.

-Ah deixa ele envelhecer mais um pouco.-disse isso pegando as taças e escolhendo uma garrafa,ali também tinha um pequeno balcão ele contornou ele e ficou do outro lado como um balconista.

-Fora do lugar? Você não aprende mesmo. – abaixa a mão.

-Pois é. Eu sou terrível. –fala isso olha para o rótulo por um momento,até demora um pouco para voltar a falar. - Vem cá pode abrir para mim?- ele podia abrir,mas ele teve a ideia de pedir ao outro.

-Perdeu a força?-se levantou e foi até ele.

Com algum esforço e o saca-rolha ele abriu a bebida. Tony somente ficou assistindo sorrindo e de cabeços cruzados,por enquanto,logo moveu o braço direito e pegou uma taça. O capitão teve a impressão de que ele queria ser servido e ele o de cabelo loiro aceitou isso, colocou um pouco para o amado e um pouco para ele. Em medidas diferentes,porém,era aquela dose "quase cheio" que o outro gostava.

-Gracias senhor capitan.-Tony com sotaque em espanhol fazendo gesto de reverencia só para fazer graça.

Steve desta vez não olhou feio para ele,não reprovou a atitude,somente deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente,antes de beber. Antony fez o mesmo,quase ao mesmo tempo e brindaram.

Eles se sentaram na cama,encostados na cabeceira por algumas horas falaram da bebida que tomavam e também conversavam sobre outros tipos de líquidos que gostavam de vez o moço rico tinha mais interesse na conversa,tanto que deu goladas pequenas. Com isso o bilionário estava lúcido ainda para mostrar as fotos dos dois que tinha em seus arquivos pessoais.

-Estou pensando em fazer ampliar e fazer um quadro bem grande de alguma dessas fotos,mas não consigo escolher uma.

-Tony você é um exagerado!

-Eu prefiro indiscreto.

agora você tá passando dos limites.

-Vou por ali.-apontou para a parede da frente.

-Tony por...

-A casa é minha!

-...Pois eu não vou conseguir mais vir para esse quarto,vou ficar muito incômodo.

Concluindo essa fala,ninguém mais disse nada por alguns minutos. E o senhor riquinho,depois de desmanchar sua cara emburrada,ficou sério e logo abriu a boca...

-Você... Sente algum outro incomodo Steve?-perguntou sério,olhando para frente e depois de tomar um pouquinho do champanhe.

-Hãn?De que?-se surpreendeu com a pergunta,já que estava meio quieto e ele distraído com seus pensamentos.

-De ficar comigo? Ser meu namorado.

-Que pergunta é essa agora? Eu só sentiria incomodo de ter um quadro grande aqui com a nossa imagem...nada mais.

-Eu falo de...é que eu sou uma pessoa famosa,badalada,com flashs por todos os lados. –faz uns gestos com as mãos,incluindo simulação de luzes de máquinas fotográficas.

-...Não se preocupe com isso,eu aprendi a lidar com essas coisas.-se aproxima mais dele e coloca sua cabeça em cima do ombro do mesmo,quase deitando ela ali.

O senhor tecnologia avançada somente deu um sorriso pequeno e corou. Segundos depois...

-Que bom que pensa assim.-virou o rosto e foi colocar a sua taça na mesa de cabeceira,mas parece que deixou o copo ali para pegar alguma outra coisa.

Steve virou o rosto,não entendendo,mas sentia que ele pretendia alguma coisa e afastou a sua cabeça de onde estava.

Logo Tony virou-se com um celular na mão esquerda,abraçou o capitão e deu um sorriso entre os dentes.

-OLHA O PASSARINHO!

-TONY!

E tirou uma foto,foi tudo tão rápido que não deu tempo de reação alguma,a não ser aquela voz de extrema surpresa do soldado.

-Ah você fica lindo até com essa expressão de assustado.-olha para o celular com o sorriso traquinas.

O senhor Rogers se afastou um pouco,para se recompor,logo voltou-se para o cara.

-Você não pretende por essa foto horrível no seu quarto não é?

-Imagina.Só quero por nas redes sociais.

-O QUE?! NÃO! – chocado.

-Calma! Não farei isso não. Eu prometo. –mostrou as palmas das mãos,num gesto de "pare",ainda sorria,mas desta vez um sorriso mais simples.E ao terminar de falar isso deu uma risadinha.

-Tony,nunca mais me assuste deste jeito.- volta a se encostar e sentar mais confortavelmente,apesar de aliviado estava bravo.

-...Desculpe...Escuta,se quiser,pode pintar um quadro para mim.Aí eu colocarei na parede.-desta vez ele se aproxima do outro e põe também a sua cabeça no ombro dele.

O patriota estranhou aquilo,primeiramente com os olhos.

-Você nunca gostou disso...

-Somente a arte feita pelos outros,agora sua é outra história.

-Hum,fico lisonjeado com isso.

-Então,qual é a sua resposta.

-Vou pensar no caso. Não vai ser fácil cobrir essa parede toda.-ele apoia a sua cabeça na dele.

Os dois olharam para a parede juntos e é que Antony se lembrou que tinha precisava dormir cedo,por causa de negócios amanhã e olhou para o relógio. Então se desencostou e pôs as mãos no rosto...

-O que houve?

-Eu preciso acordar cedo,tenho compromissos amanhã,negócios sabe...

-Tudo bem,pode dormir.

-Eu não queria estragar a nossa ...

-Não pode lutar contra isso ém dos seus compromissos,sei que está cansado também.

Ele pede que se aragem as luzes e assim deita no travesseiro,com ar melancólico. O americano fica somente assistindo ele.

-Eu me sinto uma criança.

-..Se quiser eu saio mais um quarto aberto?-começando a se levantar.

-Não.-agarra na mão dele antes que se afasta-se totalmente da cama.-Fica comigo.

-Só que...não vou conseguir dormir aqui, com você...não to acostumado...

-Pra que você vai querer dormir?Você já dormiu 100 anos.

-Exagerado.

-Nã .

-Tudo bem,eu fico aqui zelando seu sono.-se senta na cama e logo depois acaricia os cabelos dele.

-Espere até o sargento Tainha saber disso soldadinho.-disse isso e logo riu.

-...fique quieto e durma Tony.-o olhou reprovando a piada,mas continuou acariciando-o.

Ele ficou quieto e paralisado,aquele carinho era bom,como de uma mãe e o fez dormir logo. O capitão América era um herói,mas tão humano como qualquer um,assim sendo não poderia controlar seu sono,a cama estava aconchegante,era tarde e tudo estava escuro,acabou se inspirado no seu amado e dormindo também – de bruços, Tony estava virado para o lado esquerdo,só que o rosto do americano estava virada para a direita, as caras pareciam se encontrar.

...

Na manhã seguinte,quando o homem loiro acordou,estava com o corpo virado para o outro lado. Sentiu que era tarde,estava claro demais,porém não abriu os olhos por completo,somente deu uma breve olhada. Depois lembrando-se de Stark virou-se para o outro canto,quando sem querer bateu a mão no lugar que devia ser a cabeça do bilionário, só que ao fazer isso ele ouviu um ruído e uma voz robótica.

-Hey! Ok!

Imediatamente abriu os olhos,arregalou e se assustou,tanto que fez um movimento afastando seu corpo e mãos de tal modo que quase foi para o limite da cama. Mas ao levantar para se sentar e recuperar-se do susto notou que se tratava de um boneco-robô totalmente inspirado no homem de ferro – mas com orelhas de Mickey. Ao olhar direito para o brinquedo,tomou em sua mão direita e apertou novamente o botão – que havia encostado antes,fez o objeto falar e virar a cabeça novamente.

.-murmurou e deu um sorriso de canto.

Daí se espreguiçou,pôs o joguete no leito e levantou,resolveu procurar o dono do lugar. Pressentiu ruídos vindos do banheiro e andou até lá.

Realmente Stark se encontrava lá, já meio arrumado – só que a gravata vermelha ainda não estava bem colocada e somente alguns botões foram fechados – e escovava o dente apressadamente.

O capitão,antes de dizer alguma coisa – pois achou que ele não havia percebido sua presença no recinto – voltou para o quarto a fim de ver a hora, eram 7:00. Ele pensou que nunca havia acordado tão tarde assim,pois estava acostumado a levantar-se lá para as cinco e ponto. Mas resolveu esquecer um pouco isso e regressou ao outro cômodo para abraçar seu amado.

Stark por sua vez,quase terminando de escovar os dentes,se surpreendeu com aquela ação,logicamente não esperava e com isso sua única reação foi afastar os braços e arregalar os olhos.

-Bom dia.

-HUM! Cap. – apesar da boca cheia de espuma e com pasta,dava para entender o que ele quis dizer. Assim logo depois cuspiu a pasta na pia para poder falar. – Hn. Desta vez você conseguiu me surpreender.-deu um sorriso,levantou lentamente os olhos e o rosto.

-Estou impressionado por vê-lo acordando cedo. Que horas se levantou?-afastou um pouco o corpo do dele,mas deixou as mãos na cintura do riquinho.

-Agora a pouco,faz umas duas horas mais ou menos. Mas não tenho tempo para conversas,tenho pressa. – fala entre a lavagem de sua boca.

-Não me diga que está em cima da hora? – com expressão de decepcionado

-Não. Claro que se eu estivesse atrasado não iria importar tanto,aqueles caras me esperariam a vida inteira por mim. Mas o caso é que eu quero fazer uma bela entrada. – estava olhando no espelho e abotoando a roupa,porém logo resolveu virar-se para ele e fez uns movimentos engraçados.

-Hun. –dá um pequeno sorriso. - É incrível como você consegue fazer piada de um assunto sério.-pegou na gravata dele,sem dizer nada começou a ajuda-lo a dar nó nela.

-Precisamos dar um toque de humor na vida.

-Mesmo assim estou esperava que eu fosse te acordar.

-Eu também esperava ver você de pé,mas me enganei. Parece que o capitão América gosta mesmo de ser bela adormecida.

-Tony.-olhando com reprovação.

-Hãn já tomou café?-começou a caminhar para fora do banheiro assim que terminou de ajeitar a roupa e no caminho pegou seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira.

-Não,eu...

-Como assim? A secretaria não apareceu aqui com bandeja e...

Nesse momento ela chega com aqueles carrinhos de serviço de quarto de Hotel.E ali tinha tudo do que era mais típico num café da manhã americano.

-Está aqui. Desculpe a demora. A cafeteira tinha quebrado,por isso tive que dar um jeitinho.

-Hun...nada mal.-Tony olha para a comida,já com os óculos no rosto tira eles os colocando para cima a fim de ver melhor.

-Bom dia senhorita.-disse Steve.

-Bom dia senhor Rogers.- disse ela,não demonstrava nenhuma ponta de ciúmes sequer em sua fala e expressão.

-Aqui tem comida suficiente para um batalhão.- disse o capitão observando aquele café da manhã.

-É,ele pediu tudo para o senhor e não comeu nada.-ela ficou de braços cruzados olhando para Tony.

-Eu estou com pressa.-justifica.-Mas eu posso pegar essas torradas?Ah obrigado.-perguntou e agradeceu sem esperar a permissão,foi logo pegando a comida e três formas do pão cobertas com geleia de morango.

-O seu jatinho já chegou.-falou a moça.

-Ah obrigado. Quer uma carona?-virou o rosto para Steve que começava a beliscar a comida.

Antes que ele pudesse responder garota disse...

-Desculpe interromper senhor Steve,mas tive permissão de ligar para seus superiores se tiver algum compromisso e tem um carro te esperando lá isso não precisa ter pressa.

-er...muito obrigado pelo carro. Não tenho compromisso marcado para agora. Vou dar um tempo aqui.

-Então está bem,sinta-se em sua não se esqueça que ela é minha também.-começa a caminhar até a porta bem lentamente,movimenta as mãos e abre os braços ao dizer para o senhor Roger se sentir em casa.

-Vamos Tony.-disse a garota,puxou um pouco a manga da blusa dele.

-Calma. Não sei por que tá tão preocupada,eu posso tomar café lá dentro do jatinho.

O capitão os seguiu.

-Não precisa se preocupar eu não pretendo ficar muito tempo,só irei tomar café,me arrumar e voltarei para a torre.

-Tá. Sabe eu estava pensando em escrever no alto dela,residência dos Vingadores,em luzes neon. O que acha?-faz uma posição com as mãos,como se estivesse já lendo o letreiro.

-Chamativo.

-Adorei.-sorri e depois dá mais uma mordida.-Já fez as suas flexões matinais capitão.

-Não implica com isso Tony.

-Bem...vou indo.-diz ao ver mulher saindo e deixando a porta aberta,ele segura a maçaneta e antes de ir junto vira o rosto para ele.

-Bom trabalho.-sorri.

Stark se aproximou e o rápido,mas deu tempo de Rogers por sua mão direita entre a nuca e a cabeça do bilionário.

-Até logo...querido...-disse o ricaço ao parar a ação,tocando sua testa na dele e abaixando os vez estava bem sério.

-...Cuide-se.-murmurou o loiro.

O homem de ferro consentiu com a cabeça,levantou o rosto deu uma breve olhada para ele e foi embora.

Assim Steve voltou para o quarto,para comer seu café da manhã,escovou os dentes,se arrumou e fez o mesmo com a cama – não achava correto ela ficar desarrumada e deixar tudo para algum empregado. Quando terminou foi embora. Ele também levou o ursinho.

Voltou para a torre Foi recebido pela Natasha,parece que ela esperava ele retornar – estava tão séria quanto fria.

-O que faz aqui?

-Estava te esperando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. Ocorreu nada grave.-braços cruzados.

O rapaz acreditou nela e imaginou que não tinha nada a ver com o grupo ou alguma batalha,então continuou caminhando. A moça sabia muito bem o que acontecia com eles dois...

-Como está o Tony Stark? Achei que ele voltaria com você.

-Ele está bem não se preocupe. Foi para seus compromissos.

-Entendo.

Ela o deixou ir. Ela parecia a única a saber,ou pelo menos a comentar com o homem sobre o assunto,mas somente com ele. Apesar de toda a sua frieza,a moça ainda era humana então tinha uma ponta de ciúmes,pois ainda gostava um pouco dele como homem.

A viúva negra olhou o vulto dele caminhando até o seu quarto por um breve período de foi saiu do corredor.

 **Continua...**

Começado em: 8 de setembro de 2015.

Modificado: 12 de novembro de 2015.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Steve não ficou muito tempo na torre,logo saiu por causa dos seus compromissos que envolviam sua posição como capitão.

Se foi no inicio da tarde,13:30,e voltou quase no inicio da noite,mais ou menos cinco horas. Assim que chegou foi recebido pelo computador,mas somente ele,notou e estranhou o lugar muito quieto.

Antes que pudesse perguntar algo para o "mordomo - inteligência artificial" ouviu uns ruídos vindos da cozinha,por causa disso decidiu ir até lá.

Quem viu foi a Papper,ela estava cortando umas rodelas de laranja,ao seu lado, havia uma bandeja com um copo de água,de suco de laranja e outro de uva.

Ele se limitava a olhar,sem chegar mais perto,mas logo se aproximou lentamente,tentando não assusta-la...

-Senhorita Potts.

-Hãn? – Logo que se surpreendeu virou o rosto. Ela parecia entristecida.-Olá senhor Rogers.

-Está tudo bem?

-Houveram algumas coisas enquanto o senhor esteve fora,mas nada de grave. – desviou seu olhar para ele e colocou suas pupilas para o lado. - Já foram controladas.-assim que terminou de falar voltou-se para a laranja e continuou cortando. – Ou quase. –murmurou.

-O Tony chegou?

-Sim,está no quarto dele. –levantou o rosto.-O senhor deveria ir até lá.

-Ele perguntou por mim?

-Nã ele precisa de você.

\- Por favor,me explique direito...

-Calma.Não é nada de grave com o Tony. A culpada fui eu,me estressei e acabei irritado o senhor Banner. E a senhorita Romanov teve que acalma-lo,o levou até o quarto e pediu sucos para tomarem,ela ia tentar alguma distração. Agora a água com açúcar é para mim.

-Eu entendi. Mas só não entendo como é que o Tony não percebeu que a senhorita estava mau e deixou isso de lado. Eu vou falar com...

-Não!Não fale sobre isso com ele. Eu sei que já falei demais,mas tenho que está no quarto vendo de novo aqueles filmes do pai dele. É uma coisa que está virando quase rotina e é deprimente...Eu fico preocupada...

-Acalme-se. Talvez...

-Senhor Rogers,vai até lá.Se eu disse tudo isso é para que o senhor pudesse ajudar o Tony.

-Certo. Eu vou tentar.

-Eu vou levar essa bandeja para os outros.-disse ao por as rodelas de laranja que cortou no copo de suco da própria fruta e segurar o objeto de metal com as mãos.

-Tudo bem.

O capitão a deixou passar,minutos depois,quando a moça começou a cruzar a sala ele caminhou até o quarto do Stark.

Abriu a porta devagar,segundos antes de entrar totalmente resolveu dar uma olhada na situação...

O homem de ferro se encontrava,logicamente,no escuro(não tanto,por causa da luz da tela e do seu coração),sentado num largo sofá e com os olhos compenetrados na tela – mal piscavam,tanto que ele parecia um zumbi.

O loiro logo entrou e se aproximou,andando sem fazer barulho. Isso ocorreu quanto o dono da máquina havia ordenado para a máquina rebobinar o filme,em seguida tomou um gole de alguma bebida.

O capitão olhou brevemente para a tela,assistiu um trecho do discurso feito pelo pai de Tony,antes de tomar a palavra.

-Tony. – assim que decidiu,virou o rosto para o Stark Junior,pôs a mão esquerda no ombro dele com a intenção de chamar mais a atenção,achando que uma seria difícil isso se somente fala-se uma palavra.

-Hãn?! –rapidamente o bilionário moveu o rosto para o lado e pouco depois levantou para olha-lo. – Cap.

-Te assustei?

-Não. Há quanto tempo está aí?

-Poucos minutos. Não se preocupe comigo. Você é não me parece bem. – foi se sentar ao lado dele.

-Hunf,você sempre está me dizendo isso.-deu um sorriso de canto.

-Mas agora você...

-Tô com cara de pateta não é mesmo?-interrompeu o senhor América.

-Eu não ia dizer isso.

-Mas eu estou.

-Claro que não.

-Ah,pode dizer cap. Não ficarei bravo contigo. Por que é a verdade. Eu sei. – estava com as costas curvadas,diante dessa fala ficou com o rosto para frente, sério e mas com os olhos desviando do filme. – Pausa! – exclamou para a TV pausar. Assim que disse isso pegou uma garrafa, que estava na mesa de centro e se serviu mais um pouco da bebida.

-Tony...

-Desculpe. Eu estou à meia hora,se não me engano,vendo esse mesmo vídeo. Não consigo parar.

-Nem de beber eu presumo. Cadê a sua força de vontade Tony? –ainda com a mão no ombro dele,o sacoleja ele um pouco.

-...É que eu...estava pensando numas coisas... – juntou as mãos e colocou-as em frente ao nariz,olhando para o vídeo pausado. - Inicialmente eu queria ver esses filmes para achar alguma outra mensagem oculta, algo que me faça aprender mais ou algo assim ,como algum tempo havia ocorrido ao ver um dos filmes. É estranho você ter visto um filme,onde seu pai,já morto,falando diretamente com você. Quando as lembranças que você tem dele é de um pai ausente.

Logo ele se levantou e foi até a câmera,foi mexer com a máquina que movia os rolos e tira-los depois. Steve foi junto em seguida.

-Tony,acho melhor você parar de ver isso. Pode ter acontecido antes,mas talvez não haja mais nenhum vestígio ou mensagem que ele tenha deixado. E ficar aqui por horas procurando não vai te fazer bem.-tocou na câmera e o encarou de frente.

-Aconteceu algo de importante enquanto eu estive trancado? –perguntou levantando os olhos.

-Fala da nossa equipe? Da cidade? Das pesquisas?

-De tudo.

-Vamos sair daqui e eu te conto tudo.- o chamando enquanto caminha lentamente até a porta.

-O que é isso capitão? Quer que as estrelas da bandeira americana me guiem e iluminem o caminho? Me tirem da escuridão? – dá um sorriso e o segue.

-É bom te ouvir brincando de novo.

...

No quarto de Banner – depois que Pepper levou as bebidas e saiu – Natasha e Bruce estavam fazendo um castelo de cartas.

-Moça simpá de tudo,me pediu muitas desculpas.-ele se referia ex-secretária do Tony.

-Sim.-ela disse simplesmente isso por estar meio concentrada na montagem. Mas a verdade é que não tinha nenhum comentário para fazer.

-O Clint não voltou?-não tirou os olhos do que fazia.

-Ele preferiu ficar na S.H.I.E.L.D. E eu prefiro ficar aqui.-quando ela falou de si mesma levantou os olhos para olha-lo fixamente.

Bruce ficou meio sem graça com o olhar que ela te lançou.

-ahn...Mas você não tem alguma outra missão como agente...ou coisa parecida?

-Dei um jeito de pular fora.

-Por que?

-Estar aqui é mais importante.

...

No dia seguinte, Tony estava na sua limusine com Pepper e a outra secretária,indo para seu trabalho. Porém ao parar num sinal,ele abaixou os óculos e um pouco do vidro do carro,de longe avistou o central park. Conseguiu notar algumas crianças lá, verificou que o dia estava ensolarado,com poucas coisas ideias brotaram na sua mente,abaixou levantou os óculos e logo o vidro também,assim sendo virou-se para a sua secretária...

-Quanto tempo ainda temos?

-O que pretende?

-Quero dar uma passeada no ê pode vir se quiser.Só que eu duvido que você irá deixar o conforto do ar condicionado.

-Tony nós só temos 2 horas.-lembra a Pepper.

-Ah você se preocupa demais,não vou ficar muito tempo.

Sem mais delongas,quando o carro andou novamente ele pediu para o motorista leva-lo até o parque e ele avisou que seria só por uns minutos. Só que a senhorita estava meio cética sobre o assunto,pois pela com expressão de empolgação dele,tinha certeza que o Stark iria demorar.

Mas o riquinho saiu do carro,Pepper foi junto – ela não era mais a secretária dele mas ainda era sua parceira fiel - toda insegura e olhando o relógio enquanto o homem contar os passos dele,além das horas.

Os dois nem prestaram muito atenção nas pessoas que paravam de relaxar ou exercitar, algo assim,para puxar seus celulares e fotografar o famoso homem de ferro.Não notaram pois estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de coisa. Eram poucas mais suficientes, porém não chegavam muito perto,queriam registrar aquilo sem ele perceber – como se fossem um paparazzi oculto -sendo que o cara já sabia.

O bilionário andou e olhou para os lados,as únicas coisas que lhe interessavam no memento era ver as crianças e suas famílias, além de saber quantos mais deixavam de tirar suas atenções das crias para ver o senhor Stark.

Mas uma menina em especial chamou muita atenção dele,uma garotinha que pulava em frente a uma árvore com o objetivo de pegar a fruta dela – era loira,seus cabelos eram bem longos chegavam as pernas e havia uma grande franja tapando sua testa inteira,obtinha olhos verdes e pele clara. Brava por ser pequena e não conseguir,a guria chutou a macieira duas vezes.

-Droga!

-Ow!Vai com calma!-disse Tony se aproximando mais ainda e surpreso com a atitude da garota.

-Hãn?!-Pepper ficou espantada quando viu aquela ação,pois ele ficou muito tempo sem dizer nada ou se mexer muito.

-Isso não vai adiantar muito.-diz isso já de baixo da árvore.

-É fácil dizer isso,o senhor é alto,pode pegar tudo que quiser.-diz a criança séria e com o rosto levantado.

-Nem tudo ,tem coisas que eu não consigo alcançar.

-Mas pode escalar né? Eu não sei escalar.

-Eu te ajudo.-estendeu as mãos e foi mais perto dela.

Sem mais delongas ele a pegou pela cintura,levantou e com isso a jovem pode erguer sua mão esquerda para pegar a fruta.

-Pronto.

-Obrigada.-ela virou-se para ele,ainda meio erguida,mas logo ficou nos braços do homem.E ao olha-lo direito percebeu de quem se tratava. –Ei!O senhor é o homem de ferro!

-Puxa,demorou para notar heim.

-Legal!

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Me chame de Liza.

-Tá bem Liza. Está perdida?

-Não.

-Onde estão seus pais?

-Não sei.

-Hãn?Como assim?!

-Eu sei que eles estão no parque não sei onde.

Nesse momento o parque ficou mais cheio,algumas pessoas avisaram a outras pelas redes sociais que o cara estava naquele lugar e com isso vieram muita gente,com seus celulares e muitos flashs apareceram junto.

O Stark nota logo a movimentação e as luzes.

-Opa! Melhor você usar isso.-deu o seu óculos para a menina.

-Por quê?

-Melhor proteger seus olhos.

As pessoas se aproximaram em grande quantidade,algumas esbarraram em Pepper e ela não conseguiu se aproximar do patrão novamente. A culpa foi dela,por que ficou muito tempo paralisada olhando aquela cena entre o herói com roupa robótica e a Liza. Pensava consigo que Tony parecia exercitar seu lado paterno,ou algo assim.

Minutos depois apareceu um punhado de crianças ao redor do Stark pedindo autografo,todos meninos e chamavam ele pelo nome de herói,"homem de ferro".

-Calma!Calminha aeh!Tem homem de ferro para todo mundo.

Em seguida apareceu uma mulher que conseguiu abrir alas e sair da multidão,assim chegar até o bilionário,com os braços estendidos...

-Eliza!

-Ah! É a sua mãe.-ele olha para a moça e aponta chamando a atenção da garotinha.

-Desculpe senhor Stark.É a minha filha.-ela tira a Liza ou Eliza dos braços do rapaz.

-Ah tudo bem. Ela não atrapalhou.

-Bem,vamos indo...-ela fez menção em se virar,dar meia volta,mas foi interrompida.

-Esperem!-pediu ele que após isso se aproximou. – Um momento crianças. Primeiro ela. – pegou o óculos e assinou. – Pronto,agora podem ir.

-Mas seus óculos...-Eliza estendeu o objeto para ele,a fim de entregar,embora a mãe já estivesse andando em passos lentos,tomando cuidado pois tinha muita gente lá.

-Agora são seus.-acenou e disse isso. Logo depois se agachou para fazer o mesmo com as outras crianças,só que usando outra caneta,uma preta,para aparecer mais.

Quando terminou passou pela multidão,sem muita dificuldade e foi até a Pepper.

-Vamos embora.-disse ele.

-Que bom.-séria.

Os dois foram embora definitivamente.A secretária quase disse "Aleluia!"

Aquelas fotos do Stark com uma criança chegou ao conhecimento de Natasha. Em certo momento ela estava passando por algum corredor,até que olhou para a área da torre que era a sala de treinos – era uma parte que parecia um ginásio,ou algo assim – lá estava Steve socando o saco de pancadas,só parou quando a moça apareceu e chamou a sua atenção –ela o viu e decidiu entrar no lugar.

-Hey! Parece que o seu namorado está fazendo campanha beneficente.-ela sorriu de leve e estendeu a mão esquerda,que segurava o seu celular.

-Hãn!? O que você disse?-ele pegou o aparelho, porém não olhou, pois aquela palavra dita pela ruiva,"namorado',chamou um pouco a sua atenção.-Você sabia disso?

-Sim.-disse ela bem séria.

O capitão ficou meio sem jeito e surpreso,mas ém não gostou daquela maneira que ela disse "Namorado",sentiu um certo tom de deboche vindo da ruiva,mas deixou estar achando que poderia ser só impressão dele.

-Não se preocupe,acho que só eu sei,pelo menos eu não contei para ninguém. –diz a moça.

-Não me importo se mais alguém souber,isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só fiquei um pouco surpreso,não esperava.-olhou bem sério para ela.

-Esqueç .

Ele virou para o celular e viu a foto do Tony com aquela menina.

-Bonitinho.-sorri.

Mas ele não via nada de mais naquilo, mas imaginou que as pessoas gostam de registrar qualquer coisa que eles julgam prosaica demais para uma celebridade,ou um comportamento estranho, alguma coisa assim.

...

Mais tarde Stark voltou para a torre,meio cansado,quando caminhou até a sala,ouviu um burburinho em algum cômodo,ficou curioso e foi lá ver.

Dentro de um laboratório,de química - exclusivo para o Bruce - estavam reunidos Bruce,Natasha,Clint(que havia voltado a pouco tempo) e Thor,juntinhos,em frente a uma tela,pareciam mexer com alguma coisa e se divertiam,pois ouvia-se alguns risos pequenos e baixos. Tony entrava lentamente...

Antes de qualquer um Thor sentiu a presença dele entrando,se distanciou dos outros,ficou olhando chocado para o dono da casa,em algum momento ficou paralisado.

Segundos depois do deus do trovão perceber, J.a.v.i.s. avisou...

-Por favor,melhor os senhores pararem com essa brincadeira.

Mas parece que ninguém ouviu os conselhos dele.

Stark chegou perto e ninguém percebeu. Thor saiu da posição de estatua e tentou chamar a atenção deles...

-Pessoal! Pessoal!-fez um movimento com as mãos.

O dono da residência então conseguiu ver do que se tratava todo aquele alvoroço, eles estavam fazendo modificações engraçadas numa foto dele - como colocando bigode,barba,mais cabelo,uma coroa de rei,óculos...

-ehehe,o que mais tá faltando?-pergunta Clint.

-Por que não põe uma saia havaiana?-diz Antony.

-Boa ideia,eu...

Nisso todos pararam,notaram que era a voz do dito cujo e saíram de perto juntos como estavam – foram para o lado oposto de onde Thor estava,isto é, para a olhando surpresos para o homem de ferro. Permaneceram quietos,até que Clint, o dono da brincadeira,resolveu tomar a palavra ou tentar explicar,porém só gaguejava.A viúva negra teve que pegar no pulso dele como pedindo para o arqueiro desistir. Enquanto o bilionário somente observava a reação deles. Logo olhou para eles...

\- Nossa! Como as crianças estão espantadas. – sério,mas parecia estranhar a reação deles. – Hun...escuta,até que está bonitinho.-olha para a foto,faz pose de quem estava pensando e aponta para ela num sinal de aprovação.

-Será que ele está bravo?-Bruce murmura no ouvido de Natasha.

-Deletar.-ordenou Tony e logo em seguida deu meia volta e começou a andar até a porta,calmamente.

-Sim.-afirmou a ruiva baixinho ao ver aquela reação do Stark.

-Ah, que bom que voltou Clint. Ficamos com saudades.-diz antes de ir definitivamente embora.

Barton estava muito sem graça para falar alguma coisa,só acenou se despedindo.

Quando ele saiu todos se reuniram novamente.

-Eu tentei avisar.-Thor quebrou o silêncio.

-Eu também.-J.a.v.i.s.

-Tudo bem.-diz Clint depois de respirar fundo.

-hãn...A gente devia voltar a jogar aquele jogo eletrônico e curioso...como é o nome?-disse Thor.

-Pong?-perguntou o agente.

-É!-afirmou o cabeludo.

Tony pensou em voltar e perguntar a eles onde Steve estava,mas decidiu ir ele mesmo procura-lo. Pensou que o capitão estaria no quarto e tinha razão,mas ele não era muito educado e entrou sem bater.

O capitão estava centrado no computador. Ao notar isso o riquinho resolveu tirar proveito,se aproximou de finitinho dele e quando estava bem perto,colocou as mãos sobre os olhos dele...

-Adivinha quem é?!

-Ah! Tony! Ficou louco!-irritado logo tirou as mãos dele da frente de seus olhos e virou o rosto para olha-lo.

-Poxa!Só queria fazer uma surpresa.

-É que eu estava distraído.

-Ok,desculpe-me.-diz isso cruzado os braços,balançando a cabeça para os lados,fala de um jeito debochado de quem não tinha vontade de pedir desculpas.

O ex-soldado olhar e voz de reprovação,quase o repreendendo com palavras.

-Ei! Para!Você devia repreender os estavam brincando com uma foto minha em vez de trabalhar.-caminhou até um sofá e se jogou para sentar.

-Brincando?

-Fazendo barba,cabelo,bigode...

-Ah deixa eles se divertirem um pouco,sua atitude de vir se queixar comigo é bem mais infantil que a deles.-volta-se para a tela do computador.

-Bah!- balança a mão fazendo pouco caso e mostra a língua depois, daí vira rosto para o lado esquerdo,oposto do loiro.

-Acho que você se empolgou demais com aquela menininha.

-Hun? Menininha?-já estava de braços cruzados quando voltou-se para o capitão surpreso.

-Do parque.

-Como soube? Viu nas rede sociais?

-Sim.

-Ih o cara,agora tá ficando high tech pra valer.-sorrindo entre os dentes.

-Não desconverse Tony.-um pouco irritado com a atitude debochada dele e vira o corpo com a cadeira.

-O que você quer saber? É só uma menina que eu encontrei no parque,eu ajudei ela a pegar uma maçã,qualquer foto comigo na internet se torna um evento.

-Também estranhei,pois você quase sempre é rodeado de crianças querendo seu autografo.

O Stark nesse momento curvou as costas,abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos.

-...é...crianças...-olhando para o chão.

-Tony?-não entendeu a reação dele.

-Escuta...eu...tô cansado,posso dar uma cochilada aqui?-levanta a cabeça e olha para ele.

-Claro.-sério, mas um pouco preocupado.

sabia que você não iria me impedir.-dá um pequeno sorriso,tira os sapatos com os pés, se deita e posa as mãos no peito. –Pode continuar mexendo no que eu não estou não ronco,não vou atrapalhar.-ele estava olhando para frente,mas tinha a impressão de que o Steve ainda o mirava.

-Não dá para fingir.-pouco depois de falar isso se levanta,vai até ele,toca na testa dele e de agacha.-Tony...

-Está tudo bem cap.

-Tem certeza Tony.

-Você tá parecendo a minha mãe.-com expressão de irritação.

-Está bem,não vou incomodá-lo.-disse e saiu dali de perto dele,contra a sua vontade.

Voltou ao seu posto original,enquanto mexia no computador,pensava se não estava se preocupando demais e se estava fazendo o gênero muito protetor. Refletiu isso por algum momento até resolver sair por estar com sede.

Quando ele foi até a cozinha pegar café,ao colocar o liquido,se lembrou de obrigações que tinha que fazer. Numa reunião mais cedo – onde Stark havia participado por vídeo conferencia – todos tinham concordado com algumas regras que ele e o "senhor dono da torre" propuseram,isto é,depois de alguns argumentos se negociações. Uma dessas restrições era que essa semana ele quem faria a comida e lavaria a louca.

Ao lembrar-se disso o homem somente tomou um pouco do líquido marrom que havia pego e foi logo começar a fazer a comida. Felizmente não estava com fome,embora naquela hora da noite deveria estar,mas agradeceu aos céus por isso. Somente parou por um momento ao ouvir J.A.V.I.S. dando boas vindas a secretária. Isso lhe chamou atenção - pois ela começou a chamar pelo patrão – e o fez espiar da cozinha. A moça trazia consigo algumas bolsas de compras. O capitão parou o que estava fazendo e saiu do cômodo com o objetivo de informa-la. Ao mesmo tempo em que Natasha e Clint apareceram...

-Ei! Vocês viram o Tony?-perguntou assim que virou e os viram. Ela não precisou ir até eles,os dois estavam se aproximando.

-Bem,da última vez que o vimos ele tinha ido para o laboratório,mas saiu rapidamente.-disse a viúva negra.

-Ele deve estar no quarto...-começou o arqueiro,sendo interrompido em seguida.

-Nã Barton. Eu o vi,ele ele foi para o meu quarto.-disse Steve se aproximando deles. Com isso rapidamente a secretária virou-se para ele e os outros também o observaram. – E ele acabou dormindo no sofá. –continuou,assim que parou na frente da moça.

-Ah,então é melhor não incomoda-lo. Mas é até bom,ele trabalhou demais hoje .Bem,obrigada. Então,eu vou deixar isso lá em baixo,na oficina dele.-a mulher levanta um pouco uma sacola das sacolas para mostrar.

Ela se despediu depois disso,eles fizeram o mesmo deixando-a ir. O senhor Roger também retirou,mas avisou antes. Enquanto isso os dois continuaram suas conversas entre amigos,mas pelos corredores deu para perceber que começaram a discutir.

Enquanto isso,o patriota voltou as suas tarefas,tentava fazer tudo de maneira caseira e simples possível – a que conhecia – mas era impossível não enfrentar as máquinas. E sabia que tinha que se adaptar as tecnologias da casa.

Na metade do caminho, Papper apareceu no recinto,ele não notou nem as boas vindas que J.a.v.i.s deu a ela,só quando a garota entrou na cozinha...

-Não se incomode comigo,eu só vou pegar água.-diz ela entrando e indo até o armário,sem cerimônia alguma.

O loiro olhou para ela,mas em certo momento abaixou a cabeça,vieram em sua mente algumas coisas que tinha vontade de falar. E resolveu dizer antes que ela termina-se de tomar a bebida e fosse embora...

-Senhorita Potts. Sabe...eu tenho uma certa inveja a senhorita.

-Inveja?! É estranho. Era para eu sentir isso pelo senhor. Mas por incrível que pareça,não sinto. Ao contrário, acho que sua relação com o Tony boa. O senhor pode dar um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha dura,ou melhor de ferro,se me permite um trocadilho.

não creio que eu possa muda-lo,acho que não tenho esse direito. Apesar de alguns defeitos notáveis,eu o amo do jeito que ele é. Muda-lo demais pode perde-se o encanto. Se você me entende.

-Não precisa de tanto,só amadurecê-lo mais um pouco,talvez,já basta. – faz um gesto de "um pouco" com os dedos,da mão direita,a esquerda segurava o copo.

-Entendo o que quer dizer.Não se preocupe,vou ajuda-lo.

-Mas, voltando,acho que o senhor deve se referir a inveja por eu conviver bastante com ele não é isso?

-É mais ou menos. Tá certo que nós dois nos conhecemos há algum tempo,mas a senhorita sabe mais sobre ele,até seus os pensamentos do mesmo.

-Oh não. Eu só sei o suficiente da vida dele,mas como profissional,especialmente.

-Nã ê não é somente uma mera funcionária dele.-ele virou o corpo todo e colocou a mão esquerda em sua cintura,sério.

-Mas há coisas sobre ele que não sei.

-Como não?!

-Eu sei que há. Mas calma,senhor Rogers,isso vem com o tempo.O senhor vai entende-lo.O Tony não tem uma mente tão enigmática assim.

-Ele te falou da relação que tinha com o pai?

-Mais ou verdade ele não fala muito disso.

-É,eu sei que ele não gosta. Mas nesse assunto,eu acho que sei mais afundo a história.

-Provavelmente você deve entender melhor,já que conheceu o pai dele.

-Pois é mas não sei ele me disse se tudo,realmente. Mas...uma vez,ele me contou uma longa história sobre a relação que ele tinha com o senhor Stark.

Steve se lembrou de uma vez em que eles saíram de algum compromisso formal,era inverno,a neve caia e os dois passaram de carro por um orfanato e o Homem de ferro começou a contar a história.

– Eu o conheci. Certo. Mas agora o vejo como um homem realmente mais frio,sério e ocupado. Imagino a sua ausência como pai. -fez uma breve pausa. – As vezes penso se ter sido o herói favorito do pai tenha influenciado de certa maneira o filho. Ou que o senhor Stark esteja de algum lugar controlando o destino,para que nós fiquemos juntos. Sei lá,são tantas coisas que passam pela minha cabeça.

A moça ouvia e observava com atenção o rapaz,surpresa com aqueles pensamentos e palavras. E só minutos depois resolveu tomar a palavra.

-...Isso é realmente profundo. Se me permite uma opinião, você não precisa se martirizar com tantas perguntas,busca de explicações. Esse amor é verdadeiro. Sendo por acaso ou Isso me parece claro como água.-sorri.

Ela parecia a verdade encarnada naquele momento,o América não sentia nenhum favorecimento por ela ser aliada do rapaz.

...

Mais tarde,na hora da refeição todos o capitão foi chamar todos,porém primeiro procurou os que não sabia onde estavam,ou quase. Bruce foi fácil de deduzir onde estava,sabia os locais onde ele gostava de ficar para sentir-se bem,o laboratório era um destes lugares.

Thor foi um pouco mais difícil de achar,mas no fim descobriu que ele se encontrava no terraço.

Clint ainda estava caminhando pelo corredor indo e vindo sem rumo,bufava um pouco bravo com a Natasha- que continuava trancada no quarto. Até o patriota aparecer e chama-lo.

-Boa sorte com a ruivinha. – diz antes de ir.

O soldado americano ouve isso e não entende direito o que ele quis dizer,mas decide não pensar no assunto e segue para bater na porta.

-VAI EMBORA CLINT!-grita a Russa lá dentro.

-Desculpe!Mas eu não sou o Clint!

-Steve?!-surpresa foi rapidamente abrir a porta.

O senhor Rogers se desculpou, mas sem mais delongas avisou sobre o jantar,ela consistiu e perguntou sobre o Tony. O rapaz disse que iria acorda-lo e saiu com o destino a seu quarto.

Ele estava aliviado,pois esse ao menos sabia onde estava,pois não queria mais de brincar de esconde-esconde.

Porém quando chegou no seu quarto o Stark não se encontrava no cômodo. Imaginou então que ele estaria lá em baixo,na sua oficina com suas armaduras. Realmente,mas quando chegou mais perto para abrir a porta de vidro,ali viu o dono da torre pegando a sacola que a secretária trouxe e tirando dela um embrulho para cena o fez paralisar,além de surpreso ficou curioso,o pacote tinha um visual meigo e com motivos bem infantis.

Só que como o Homem de ferro ficou parado,sentado e olhando para aquela caixa,que estava encima da não espiar mais,assim sendo bateu na porta e dava para entender que ele chamava "Tony!",embora não desse para ouvir a voz.

O bilionário se levantou para atender,abriu a porta...

-A quanto tempo estava ai?Pode entrar querido!

-Er...eu vim te chamar para jantar.

-Hum...você leu a minha que restaurante vamos ir?

-...Eu quero dizer que o jantar já está pronto.Já chamei todos.Só falta você.

-Ah.-decepcionado.-Você é um chato.-saiu do cômodo,fechou a porta e ficou de costas para ele,com expressão de chateado.

Steve sentiu-se mal por ter deixa-lo assim,parecia que tinha quebrado as ilusões e planos os olhos por alguns segundos...

-Bem,podemos jantar juntos outro dia.

-Amanhã?-Stark virou-se para ele.

-Talvez.

Tony então ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho nele. Foi bem rápido,logo deu meia volta começou a andar até a saída...

-Vamos. Ei! Você chamou a Pepper? Por que se não chama-la ela não vem.

-Ela disse que ia jantar fora.

-O QUE?! Não acredito que ela fez isso comigo! Depois do trabalho que eu tive para em relatar para ela como a sua comida é boa. Poxa! Vou descontar isso no salário dela.-surpreso e movimenta os braços,meio irritado.

-Calma Tony!Calma!

Conversavam enquanto caminhavam,lado a lado...

...

Na manhã seguinte...

Faltavam alguns minutos para cinco. Todos ainda dormiam,isto é,exceto alguém que entrou do nada no quarto do Steve,sem bater e sem fazer barulho algum. E com a mesma cautela se aproximou da cama dele,assim lentamente subiu na cama e com cuidado se debruçou para dar um beijo na bochecha do capitão – que estava deitado do lado esquerdo da cama. Revelando assim se tratar de Antony Stark – estava quase encima dele,mas apoiando seu corpo com os braços estendidos,para não cair em cima dele e nem toca-lo,além dos lábios.

A intenção era acorda-lo e conseguiu. E assim que ouviu os múrmuros e pequenos resmungos disse...

-Bom dia querido.

-Hum...Tony?-começa a movimentar as mãos e os braços. – Que horas são? – fala enquanto esfrega e abre lentamente os olhos.

-Bem,ainda não são cinto horas.-sorri o fitando.

-Hãn? Mas...-começou a virar-se para ficar de barriga para cima.

-Como está? Dormiu bem? Sonhou comigo?-aproximou seu rosto novamente do dele,fez aquelas perguntas enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros dele com seu nariz e queixo,como se quise-se cheirar ou somente sentir os pelos dele. Também deu um beijo na testa dele e o olhou nos olhos no final da fala.

O senhor Rogers sorriu demonstrando estar gostando daquele gesto dele e levantou seus braços para tocar e acariciar os cachos do namorado. Pouco antes de responder.

.Sim. – após confirmar as respostas,o puxou para perto de si,pelo braço e o pescoço mas sem ser violento ou ligeiro.O aproximou dos seus lábios.

O capitão nunca conseguia ser agressivo nesses momentos com Tony. E o bilionário gostava das caricias dele,ninguém nunca o acariciou daquela maneira, era diferente de um carinho de mãe. Se sentia bem. Ele correspondia os sentimentos porém queria ser mais amoroso como o herói americano. Julgava não ser carinhoso o suficiente como ele.

O beijo foi longo,mas não durou tanto,pois Steve tinha suas obrigações...

-Tenho que me perdoe.

Sérios,eles somente tocaram os narizes,antes de Stark sair de cima dele e se sentar,mas deixa-lo levantar...

-Desta vez fui eu quem comecei o beijo.-disse o loiro,sentindo um certo orgulho,enquanto tirava o cobertor.

-Só desta vez.-cruzou os braços com a cara fechada,demonstrando que não havia gostado,embora fosse bom,queria ter começado como sempre.

O senhor Rogers riu da expressão dele,em seguida disse...

-Você não fez o café não é?-pôs os pés no chão,mas antes de levantar perguntou.

-Não.É a sua semana de fazer a comida lembra?E eu gosto dela.-levantou o joelho para cima e dobrou a perna,posando o braço e a cabeça um sorrisinho.

-Ainda isso não ouvi nenhuma explosão na cozinha.

-Virou piadista agora Cap.?-fechou a cara novamente.

-Pensa que é só você que pode fazer as piadas?

Desta vez ele não disse nada.

Logo depois Steve se levantou,deu uma espreguiçada, fez alongamentos e após se debruçou no chão para fazer algumas flexões.

-Vai demorar? Eu estou com fome.

-... Exercite a sua paciência,por favor.-disse ele entre resmungos de esforço.

Horas depois,enfim eles foram para a cozinha e o capitão fez o café,mas como todos logo iam acordar,não conversavam muito sobre eles,falavam só o básico ou algo típico.

...

Se passaram algumas semanas, ocorreram muitas treinos e pesquisas. Quase não deu tempo do grupo relaxar muito. Eles estavam aproveitando mesmo cada momento,sabendo que em algum momento teriam que deixar a torre e se separar,embora solbessem que como vingadores iriam acabar voltando a se reunir de alguma forma ou outra. Porém a separação parecia eterna,dava um aperto no coração. Eles tinham outras coisas para fazer.

Por causa de tantas ocupações Stark e Rogers não tiveram nenhum momento a sois. Somente algumas manhãs um ou outro ia acordar seu amado,com carinho e beijos,mas eram momentos a dois bem ligeiros.E também não aconteceu aquele um jantar especial que Antony tanto desejava,já tinha feito vários planos para antes e depois da refeição,chegou a fazer listas especialmente de nomes de restaurantes que gostava ou que considerava bom.

E o americano não quis tocar no assunto daquele pacote misterioso,alias depois de um tempo acabou se esquecendo totalmente dele.

Certo dia enquanto o riquinho estava em seu escritório,com seu notebook,janelas virtuais e papeis a sua frente e uma caneta preta com detalhes dourados na mão esquerda,por uns instantes pós a direita por baixo de seu nariz e pensou consigo o quanto temia que tivesse trabalho dobrado essa semana inteira e que não poderia realizar esse desejo se jantar fora com ele.

Por estar distraído com seus pensamentos,não notou sua secretária entrando. Ela o chamou 3 vezes enquanto caminhava até a mesa dele – tendo em mãos uma pequena caixa cor roxa, com um laço dourado e larga . Conseguiu "acorda-lo" somente na última tentativa.

-Tony!

-Hãn?!Que?

-Será que eu posso entrar nessa sua viagem a sua imaginação para lhe entregar isso?-estendeu a mão e mostrou a caixa.

Tratava-se de uma caixa de bombons e dizia que tinha licor dentro do chocolate.

-Para mim?! – abre um sorriso. - Não parece ser seu.-brinca,pega a caixa e gira ela com as mãos enquanto procurava algum bilhete ou algo assim.

-Não tem remetente.-ela disse isso mas suspeitava de alguém,mas não fez nenhuma expressão que demonstra-se isso.

-Bela observadora.-irônico.

Ele estava curioso,antes de abrir dispensou a garota,mandando ela fazer algo,deu uma desculpa para abrir aquilo sozinho - como se fosse uma caixa secreta – logo que a moça saiu,o rapaz abriu uma gaveta,tirou um canivete dali para romper o abriu,antes que pudesse olhar para os doces encontrou algo colado na aba que lhe chamou mais atenção: um papel pequeno – que parecia ter sido tirado de um bloco de notas normal de arame – ali tinha desenhado seu rosto com lápis.

Estava colado com a ajuda de uma fita adesiva,mas Stark conseguiu remover e aproximar mais o papel,sorriu enquanto observava o desenho e seus traços,não tinha assinatura,mas com aquilo nem precisava de cartão,ele sabia quem era o remetente: Steve Rogers.

E ficou admirando aquilo - se lembrando do amado como se o que tivesse desenhado lá era o rosto do capitão. O bilionário chegou a virar o verso achando que tinha algo escrito,não havia nada e então resolveu pegar uma folha do seu próprio bloco e escrever algo rápido. Após isso guardou os papeis e voltou ao trabalho.

Quando a secretária voltou o chefe pediu para ela,entre outras coisas,que a moça desse um jeito de localizar o capitão Rogers e entregar o bilhete que escreveu a ele. Naquele momento ele estava comendo um dos chocolates.

Continua...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Era um bilhete de agradecimento pelos chocolates e o desenho,dizendo que gostou muito e que aquilo colocou um sorriso em seu rosto.

Mas foi o suficiente para Steve resolver aparecer de surpresa a noite,quase no fim do experiente. Tony estava distraído com seu trabalho e nem notou que ele apareceu...

-Boa noite.

-Hãn?! Steve! - ficou surpreso,deu uma olhada no relógio e voltou-se logo para ele,que se aproximou.

-Sei que no bilhete você não me pedia para vir aqui,mas resolvi aparecer.

Tony sorriu,deu uma relaxada e passou as mãos no rosto.

-...Não fizemos nenhuma fusão e parece que estamos conectados ou algo assim.-disse enquanto fazia a ação.

-Você...imaginava que eu iria vir?

-Nã ...eu pensava em pedir para você vir. Não é para me levar para casa nos seus braços...embora isso não fosse tão má ideia. Eu te levarei. –após terminar a frase levantou e caminhou até o meio da sala,só que depois passou pelo ex-soldado.

-Então...? –pergunta Steve acompanhando os movimentos dele virando o corpo e a cabeça, querendo que ele se explicasse.

-O que?-ele estava de costas e virou o rosto para olha-lo.

-Por que me pediria para vir?

-Por saudade. E...talvez,para me fazer parar. Não tenho botão de desligar.-voltou a olhar para frente,ele se referia ao trabalho.

-É...eu percebo isso. – ele falou isso por que nota a expressão de cansado dele e muitas noites que o pegou tomando xícaras a mais de café. – Você não deve brincar com isso coração pode não aguentar.

-Meu coração? Tá preocupado com isso e me deu uma caixa de bombons recheados de licor.-virou novamente o rosto e deu um sorriso irônico.

-Mas eu te dei uma caixa média e para ser comido de ver em quando,ou pode dividir.

-Tá, mas deixa eu te falar,eu tenho 500 corações.-levantou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda,naquele momento havia virado o seu corpo todo.

-Eu estou falando sério Tony!

-Eu também...eu já aguentei tanta coisa,eu não sou o homem de Ferro?

-Homem de ferro é só a sua outra identidade,por causa da sua armadura.

-Se bem que ela não é de ferro e sim de Zinco.-olha para o outro lado por um momento.

-Que seja,o que eu quero dizer...-foi interrompido.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer.- se aproximou.

-Você sabe mesmo? Sabe que não é de ferro? Você é tão humano como eu.

-Esqueceu-se do bilionário,playboy e arrogante.

-Deixa esses adjetivos de lado.

-Concordo. Vamos embora.

Ele já ia virar-se quando...

-Espera Tony!-agarrou o braço dele o impedindo de prosseguir.

-O que houve?

-Não esqueceu de nada?

-Ah sim,é verdade.-dizendo isso se aproxima dele,põe as mãos sobre o peito dele e rapidamente lhe dá um beijo.

-...Não era isso.-depois da ação ficou corado, pegou na mão direita dele e o olha no fundo dos olhos do amado.

-Pensei que a bela adormecida gostava de ser beijada.-sorri entre os dentes,ainda com os rostos perto.

-...Tony,perguntei se você não esqueceu de algo que deveria levar,aqui do escritório.

\- Não. Vamos logo. – meio decepcionado com olhos de reprovação para aquela questão que julgava prosaica,mas desfez ligeiramente a face,assim logo virou o corpo,se afastou e pegou na mão dele o puxando para a porta,tudo bem ligeiro,quase ao mesmo tempo.

-Ei calma! Tá agitado hoje!- começando a acompanhar o ritmo dele.

-Obrigado.

No caminho eles se encontraram com a Pepper e a sua secretária, Stark não parou,mas disse para elas passarem na torre mais tarde e se despediu,foi rapidamente.

...

Quando eles dois estavam dentro do automóvel,se ajeitado lá e colocado cinto,no inicio – quando o carro começou a andar - não falaram nada,mas foi por pouco tempo...

-Você desenhou aquele desenho hoje?

-Na verdade não. Foi ontem à noite,antes que você voltar para a torre.

-...claro, você nunca desenharia na frente de seus superiores e diante de obrigações.

-Logicamente.

-Sim. Mas eu quero que você desenhe um certo nu.

-TONY!-envergonhado,desaprovando totalmente aquilo que foi dito.

O bilionário começou a rir com os dentes trincados e abraçando a barriga por alguns minutos,enquanto o loiro olhava com ar de reprovação para o piadista. Como ele aparentemente ficou bravo o homem de ferro foi tentar amenizar isso...

-Desculpe Cap. Mas isso foi inevitável.-pôs a mão direita no ombro dele e sorri.

-...Está bem. – ainda com expressão de irritação.

-Tem outros desenhos? Eu quero ver!

-Não tenho nenhum comigo. Não trouxe nada. Quando chegarmos te mostro meu caderno.

O inventor de armaduras tirou o desenho que havia guardado no bolso de dentro de seu paletó,desdobrou e olhou,ficou em silêncio por uns segundos enquanto observava.

-Não sei de arte, mas sei do que ê desenha muito bem.

-Obrigado.-virou para ele e sorriu.

-Que bom que você pegou meu melhor lado.

-...De nada.-se decepciona um pouco com aquela frase,vendo que o cara não era nada modesto.

-Eu reparei que você me desenha bastante.

-Claro. Eu gosto de desenhar o que é bonito e me agrada.

O de barba ficou surpreso em ouvir isso, ele esperava um "Eu te amo" e não um elogio desses,poucas vezes se sentiu tão surpreendido uma fala de alguém e ao mesmo tempo corado com isso.

-ahn...obrigado.-passa a mão no seu pescoço,envergonhado e um pouco incomodando com aquilo,não tinha costume ficar acanhado e quase tão sem palavras.

Pouco depois Tony resolveu tocar lentamente sua mão na dele,os dedos entre os do Steve. O capitão ficou meio surpreso com a ação ao perceber.

-Você...tem uma mão boa.-disse o riquinho,logo posando também a sua cabeça no ombro dele.

O loiro olhou para ele e sorriu. Os dois ficaram calados o resto do trajeto.

Quando chegaram o dono da torre agradecia aos céus por pensamento por ter chegado,pois estava começando a ficar sonolento.

...

Em certo momento,naquela noite...

Tony subiu até o terraço,sabia que Thor estava lá e havia ido lá chama-lo. Mas o deus do trovão estava de pé,com seu martelo em punho,concentrado no horizonte e os lados, qualquer movimento ou sinal de vida ele virava para olhar.

-Olá! Você parece tenso.-disse o senhor Stark ao chegar.

Ligeiramente o príncipe do outro mundo,que estava de costas para a porta,virou-se ao sentir sua presença no lugar,além de ouvi-lo e o encarou como se fosse um inimigo. Observando bem os gestos do parceiro,desconfiava que era ele e demonstrou isso com sua expressão de poucos amigos.

-Ow! Calma! – levanta as mãos(não os braços)- Nossa! Que careta feia.

-Hum... É realmente o senhor,Antony Stark.-disse afirmando,depois de muita observação.

-Sim. Sou eu de verdade. Quer ver minha identidade? Meus documentos? Ou que o J.a.v.i.s. me identifique?

-Não vai ser preciso. Agora eu consegui reconhecê-lo bem. Mas por ser tardiamente,peço desculpas por...

-Não precisa me pedir desculpas. – o interrompe e faz um gesto de pare com a mão. – É só tirar esse "senhor" e meu nome todo que tá tudo bem. Nós nos conhecemos,não precisamos dessas formalidades.

-Oh,tens razão, perdão novamente.

-E novamente está tudo bem.-ficou meio irritado por ouvir outra vez um pedido de desculpas,mas não demonstrou.

-Mas devo pedir perdão por como agi com você. E por minha falta de percepção. Eu devo estar realmente muito preocupado e nervoso...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?Algo com a senhorita Foster?-se aproximou um pouco.

-Não. Ela se encontra bem,apesar da distancia, mas consigo me comunicar com ela todos os dias por aquele aparelho ou máquina,que vocês chamam de ... hãn...telefone celular.

-Sim. Mas então...?

Thor virou-se e olhou para o céu um pouco antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

\- O caso é o Loki.

-Recebeu alguma mensagem ou sinal que dizia que ele irá voltar?-ficou ao lado dele.

Quando o cara do martelo se sentou na beirada do edifício,o outro fez o mesmo pouco depois.

-Não. Porém,tenho tido pressentimentos estranhos. Por isso ultimamente ando desconfiando até da minha própria sombra.

-Eu compreendo.

-Não creio que possa me compreender. Creio que isso é ligação entre irmãos,mesmo não sendo se sangue criamos um vínculo juntos. E você é filho único.

-Pois é...mas ...acho que posso entender a situação.

-Eu ainda o considero irmão de sangue. Mas mesmo assim,eu não o entendo a sua mente. Claro que posso entender que o poder subiu a cabeça dele...isso aconteceu comigo. Ainda assim, pelos bons tempos que passamos juntos somente como irmãos,jovens e juntos... ele deveria considerar...

-Vocês então não tiveram nenhuma desavença?Nem na sua família? Isso é raro entre irmãos.

-Tivermos sim nossas brigas e discussões,típicas de irmãos. Quanto a família...diz ele que sempre achou que nosso pai dava mais atenção a mim que á ele... Mas não acredito nisso,não concordo. Eu sempre vi que ele tratou nós dois igualmente.

Stark ouvia atentamente aquela história da relação familiar Loki e Thor,ficou um pouco pensativo revendo seus planos sobre paternidade que teve atualmente.

Este seu desejo de ser pai ninguém sabia,nem Pepper,nem J.A.V.I.S.,nem sua nova secretária,menos ainda Steve. Era algo recente,mas que pensava muitas vezes todos os dias e faz algum tempo,mas não achava o momento para contar para algum deles. Muitas vezes sonhou que tinha uma filha,mas não achava mal ter um menino,especialmente para carregar seu sobrenome para sempre – sabendo que era algo de peso ser da família de uma pessoa influente.

Thor estava relatando alguns momentos de sua infância – deixando o bilionário ainda mais deprimido, achando que seus filhos poderia ter a mesma experiência ruim que teve quanto criança. E o príncipe só resolveu parar ao notar aquela expressão triste do amigo, pensou que estava sendo inconveniente,o enchendo de conversa.

-Oh. Perdoe-me meu amigo. Queria me dizer algo?-colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Hãn? Ah! Vim aqui para te chamar pro jantar.

-Nada mais além disso?-desconfiava.

-Não.

-Não minta. As histórias que eu contei o desagradou.

-Bem...Não é bem isso,o caso é que eu acabei lembrando de coisas ruins. Mas vamos logo!-se levantou.- Se não o Cap. Vai estranhar como estamos demorando.

-Mas antes, quero perguntar uma coisa, teremos aquela...hãn...massa redonda? -faz um gesto de circulo com as mãos.

-Pizza?! – assim que o outro afirmou ele continuou -Oh me desculpe colega,mas não desta vez.-bate de leve nos ombros dele,ao mesmo tempo que começava a caminhar até a porta.

-Lástima. Mas eu esperarei ansiosamente pelo dia que teremos isso para comer.-diz isso o seguindo.

...

Mais tarde,quando Stark estava concertando suas armaduras – que ficaram danificadas – embora ele tivesse a ajuda de inúmeras máquinas para isso, uma delas ele queria fazer com seus próprios punhos. Esta que estava deitada numa mesa plana branca,que parecia estar sendo operada.

Um certo momento Steve apareceu – quando ele estava soldando o braço o peito - entrou e logo chamou...

-Tony!-ele carregava uma pasta azul na mão direita.

-Sim?-permaneceu na mesma posição.

-Você está bem? –se aproximou.

-Estou ótimo. Toma cuidado,estou fazendo uma operaçãozinha delicada. Tem uma máscara em cima da mesa caso se aproximar mais.

Ele pôs logo que ficou próximo da mesa, para assim poder chegar mais perto do outro.

-Por que estava tão calado hoje no jantar?

-Por que eu quis oras. Não sou obrigado a ficar falando o tempo todo.

-Mas esse não é você. Nem uma piadinha eu ouvi de ti depois que você voltou com o Thor. O que aconteceu lá no terraço Tony?

Nisso o homem de ferro parou imediatamente de mexer na armadura.

-Nada!Por que cismou com isso agora?!-tirou a máscara e virou o rosto para ele,irritado.

-Calma! Eu só fiquei preocupado. Você não parecia o mesmo.

Os dois se olharam um pouco,sérios,o loiro continuava preocupado. Pouco depois o bilionário virou-se para a sua armadura e pôs novamente a máscara.

-Desculpe,mas eu estou ocupado.

-Não pode parar um pouco? Não queria ver meus desenhos?-mostrou a tal pasta que carregava.

O rico ao ouvir aquilo,voltou-se novamente para ele,tirou a máscara e sem dizer nada estendeu a mão e se aproximou um pouco do rapaz,que sorriu ao ver aquela ação.

O ex-soldado achou que aquela distração poderia melhorar o humor dele.

O dono da torre pegou a pasta e enquanto caminhava para a mesa do computador a abria,somente tirou alguma coisa de lá quando sentou e teve como apoiar o objeto.Lá dentro tinha algumas folhas e um caderno de desenho,ele se interessou mais pelo bloco largo e grande,tirou de começou a olhar. Steve se aproximou lentamente e o observou vendo suas obras,Stark estava compenetrado mas continuava em silêncio.

Haviam algumas páginas só com desenhos de prédios,feitos com lápis preto e caneta da mesma muito bem feito,com muitos detalhes,só que tudo em preto e branco.

-Alguns não são prédios daqui,tirei de livros também.- comentou Steve que estava meio curvado,observando tudo.

-Eu estou vendo. – foi só o que Anthony disse naquele momento e sorriu de modo sincero demonstrando que realmente estava gostado e se interessava em ver aquilo.

Porém um dos edifícios lhe chamou atenção,era a sua torre.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava de arquitetura, menos ainda tão moderna como a deste local.

-Bem,o design é interessante.

-E eu que pensava em fazer uma reforma,acabei de desistir agora.

-Reforma? – ele se reergueu.- Me dê um motivo do que você queria reformar. – ficou bem sério e cruzou os braços,demonstrou assim não aprovando a ideia,porém ele queria ouvir argumentos.

-Te dou mais que isso,três motivos,são só esses.- vira o corpo com a ajuda da cadeira que girava,continua sentado e faz o número 3 com os dedos. – Queria ampliar o laboratório do Bruce,o meu quarto e eu seu também cap.

-...Pois acho que não precisa disso.- continuou sério.

-Fique despreocupado,não haverá nada,já resolvi.-Tony voltou ao ponto inicial.

Depois dos desenhos de prédios vieram os de animais,especialmente domésticos,porém tinha alguns selvagens como Leões,panteras,tigres,elefantes... Mas a maioria eram cachorros e gatos. Além de pássaros que tinham aos montes,sempre apareciam junto a galhos e geralmente com algumas folhas ao redor.

-Hum...que bonitinho.

Assim que ele disse isso e virou a página,sua expressão de encantamento mudou rapidamente quando viu um rabisco do rosto e busto de uma mulher.

-Você tinha que estragar né.-virou o rosto para o capitão,realmente decepcionado e desaprovando aquilo.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.-sereno.

-Eu? Ciumento? Há! –ironiza.

-Ele está mentindo senhor Rogers.-dedurou J.A.V.I.S.

-Ninguém te perguntou nada! – diz Stark nervoso,olhando para frente,ou o nada.

-Eu percebi isso J.A.V.I.S.. Obrigado mesmo assim.-levantou o rosto. – Calma Tony. –diz isso voltando-se para o emburrado.

-Quem é ela?-sério.

-Eu...eu a conheci a muito tempo. Na minha época,sabe.

-Vocês dois já tiveram alguma coisa? – ele disse isso num tom mais sério,estava chateado e com ciú a cabeça para observar aquela imagem.

-Tony,vira esse papel. Como eu virei a página deixando um pouco de lado o passado.

-Hum,eu devo pular de emoção agora? Como uma pré adolescente apaixonada faria? – pergunta com um sorriso de canto,irônico.

-Estou falando sé para mim. – ele esperou o Antony praticar a ação,ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros para que o teimoso não nega-se. Quando finalmente se olharam minutos depois ele prosseguiu com sua fala. – Eu amo você,não há nenhuma chance entre mim e ela,ou qualquer... outro.-aproximou o seu rosto do bilionário,mesmo que o homem de ferro estivesse de lado ainda. Apoiou sua mão esquerda no encosto da cadeira e a direita na mesa.

O olhar ficou cada vez mais penetrante e profundo,ficaram mudos por algum é que o de barba deu um pequeno impulso e beijou o loiro,envolvendo logo seus braços no pescoço dele. O ex-soldado também o abraçou,pelas costas,na mesma hora ajoelhou-se no chão.

Foi um beijo demorado,o suficiente para Tony pensar sobre como eram macios os lábios dele,que podia sentir o sentimento era profundo dele também. Ao tentar acariciá-lo na nuca o fez se arrepiar de modo que se afastou.

-O que houve?

-...Desculpe,senti um desconforto quando você tocou de leve minha nuca.-passando a mão no lugar.

-Hum...Desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

-Ainda bem...-deu um sorriso meio tímido e ficou um tempo cabisbaixo,logo se recuperou levantou a cabeça e continuou com os olhos no caderno,virando as folhas e via desenho dos companheiros da equipe.

-Também tem o Nick Fury aqui?

-Não. Me dê o caderno. Vou lhe mostrar algo mais interessante. – esperou ser entregue o objeto e começa a folhear ligeiramente,procurando algo.

Após virar umas dez páginas achou o que estava procurando e mostrou um desenho do homem de ferro,o herói,com armadura e tudo,em posição de voo.

-Veja. Depois desse,tem uma série de desenhos parecidos.-estende o caderno para ele pegar.

Tony toma de volta o bloco no meio daquela fala.

-São todos do homem de ferro?-enquanto observa.

-Nã alguns do Tony Stark.

Ele volta a folhear,mas via os desenhos com bastante atenção.

...

Ainda naquela noite,de repente,todos os outros vingadores se reuniram na sala a pedido do Clint.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Bruce.

-Shhhh - pede silêncio colocando o dedo na frente da boca. – Vocês estão ouvindo? – diz bem baixinho.

Todos ficam em silêncio esperando escutar algo depois que o arqueiro perguntou aquilo, ficaram por uns minutos assim,até viraram os rostos e colocaram a mão atrás da orelha, até...

-Eu não ouço nada.-disse Natasha volta-se para o das flechas.

-Nem eu.-fala Thor.

-Idem.-Bruce.

-Por isso mesmo.

Os que não entenderam se olharam por uns segundos,como se perguntassem alguma coisa...

-Não estou entendendo.-a ruiva tomou a palavra pouco depois.

-Olha,o Tony estava lá em baixo,daí o Steve também entrou lá e até agora não houve nada. Eu sempre espero desses dois uma briga,uma discussão que fosse. Mas até agora? Nenhum ruído,nenhum grito,nem nada!

-É de certa forma é de se estranhar.-disse Bruce convencido e fazendo pose de pensativo,com a mão direita tocando o queixo.

-Que mal há isso?-diz a viúva negra cruzado os braços e sem emoção,decepcionada pela "descoberta". Embora a agente soube-se sobre o amor deles,achava que não deveria revelar o caso dos dois,pois era uma espiã e sabia guardar segredos a e também pensava que os mesmos eles que deveriam contar.

-Isso não é normal vindo deles.-diz o arqueiro.

-Toda regra tem uma exceção.-ela continuava na mesma pose.

-O que você sabe sobre isso Natasha?-desconfia Bruce.

-Hãn?!-surpresa com a pergunta vira o rosto para o cientista.

-Está escondendo algo?-disse Thor,também desconfiado,achando que poderia ter alguma coisa a mais e algo bem ruim.

-Ora,o que é isso? Agora querem me interrogar?-sem emoção,demonstrando tranquilidade.

-Somos seus amigos,ou será que não?-disse Thor.

-Calma,acho que não é para tanto.-diz Banner olha para o filho de Odin,o achando irritado demais.

-Fazer interrogá-la não estava na minha mente...Mas tipo,pode ser algo sério da S.h.e.a.l.d.-falou Clint,que tinha suas dúvidas se deveria fazer aquilo.

-Se fosse você iria ficar sabendo.-disse Bruce.

-Não se a missão fosse só dela.-diz o das flechas olhando diretamente para Banner.

-É não devemos nos intrometer.-concorda o cientista.

-Agente Romanov eu não queria desconfiar da senhorita e nem ser grosseiro...Mas se o caso é sobre os nosso companheiros é da nossa conta sim.-se aproxima era o único realmente desconfiado.

-Cuidado com o que você vai fazer e falar com ela.- a identidade do Hulk se aproxima do deus,agarrando o braço dele o impedindo.

A moça estava parada,não demonstrando nenhuma reação até que não aguentou...

-Não sou sua inimiga,mas se não acredita,não posso fazer nada.-Diz ela serena,mas sentia um pouco da raiva e olha diretamente para Thor. – A verdade uma hora prevalecerá. – Após falar isso se retira assim que termina a fala.

-Nat...-começa Clint fazendo menção em segui-la.

-Não vá atrás dela! – Bruce,o impede de prosseguir agarrando no braço direito dele.-Não vê que ela está irritada? Não a deixe pior que já está. Isso vale para você também Thor.

-É,pensando bem eu concordo com ele. Melhor não perturba-la agora,deixe-a se recuperar. Depois conversam. Acredite é melhor assim. – falou o Gavião.

Thor não disse nada depois disso,ficou olhando para frente e pensando,decidiu retirar da mente todas as suas suspeitas, chegou a achar que ela era o Loki confundindo eles,mas com aquela irritação toda digna de uma mulher ele notou que nem seu meio irmão era tão bom ator assim e ele mal conhecia a garota,não conseguiria agir daquele jeito.

...

Mais tarde, Tony estava no seu quarto dormindo - por insistência do capitão - Steve estava lá também sentado num sofá e ficou o assistindo deitado – ele havia o acompanhado para vigia-lo, para ter certeza que o rapaz não iria fingir que dormia,fugir e voltar para o trabalho,coisa assim- e acabou dormindo sentado,mas isso não era problema para ele que foi soldado e passou por problemas maiores que esse.

Stark sonhou com os dias que passou no cativeiro. Especialmente com o Dr. Yinsen. Depois que relembrar o últimos minutos de vida do companheiro,tudo ficou preto e as palavras dele ecoaram em sua mente.

Nesse instante ele despertou,meio surpreso,se sentou,olhou para os lados e viu Steve lá no sofá dormindo,mas logo virou o rosto para a frente abraçou o joelhos,ficou lembrando daquele sonho e naquele seu amigo um pouco.

Sempre pensa no senhor Yinsen. Não se lamentava pois sentia que ele estava num lugar melhor e perto de sua família. Entretanto,o bilionário sentia até uma certa inveja, embora tivesse muitos amigos,a Pepper – na qual considerava da sua família,uma irmã – e Steve -que era mais que um simples parceiro de trabalho e até deu uma breve olhada em nele que ainda dormia tranquilamente,mal se mexia – entretanto,não tinha exatamente uma família de verdade. Ou da definição exata da palavra. Não se convencia muito que todos aquelas pessoas eram como seus irmãos.

...

Os dias seguintes todos tiveram uma rotina de treinos,pesquisas,trabalhos e missões as vezes eram para alguns – os espiões – mas foram intensos,que parecia não acabar. Quando tinham uma folga era preenchida com cansaço,vontade de não fazer nada e ficar de papo para o ar e ficar em silêncio. Cada um no seu canto.

Stark as vezes saia para fazer algo relacionado ao seu trabalho,ou era o que todos pensavam.

Num certo fim de tarde,Antony parecia meio deprimido,falou só o básico,não fez nenhuma piada ou comentário a parte. Todos estranharam,mas o deixaram ir para o seu laboratório ou deposito de armaduras.

Ele se trancou lá e tentava se concentrar no seu trabalho,que no momento era um tipo de exame de rotina do seu coração,para saber como ia sua saúde. Estava numa cadeira que parecia aquelas de dentista. Mas em meio de tantas telas,fios e máquinas, o rapaz não deixava de pensar em outras coisas pessoais...

"Eu não posso ser pai? Não. Será que essas lutas vão sempre atrapalhar? As segurança mundial é tão importante quanto o da minha família? Não terei tempo para meus filhos? É o que eu temo. Não! Vou ter que renunciar a esse desejo? Não posso pressionar o Steve para isso. Não posso deixar meus filhos a cargo de uma babá. Não quero parecer um pai ausente,como o meu foi. Eu..." Pensou ele,nos últimos pensamentos,ele abaixou os olhos.

Certo momento,Stark ouviu uma voz familiar,que parecia ecoar dentro do seu ser e não era do seu computador pessoal,ele notava bem isso. Ela dizia...

-Então senhor Stark? Vai desistir tão cedo?

-Hãn?!

De repente viu algo que parecia ser um fantasma ou alucinação: alguém todo de preto,que parecia não ter corpo solido, ou seja parecia uma fumaça,mas com contorno de homem. Estava ali na sua frente lado,meio longe. E como não via reação alguma do herói,por estar surpreso somente,por hora,continuou falando...

-É incapaz de criar filhos? Formar a família que tanto desejou? Prefere mesmo ficar só olhando crianças de longe? Visitando orfanatos?

-Ei! Quem é você?! Como entrou aqui?!-se levantou bravo e começou a fazer gestos com a mão.

-Senhor...eu não recomendo que se levante...Seja lá para quem for...-diz J.A.V.I.S.

-Claro como ama um homem acha que não vai dar certo né. Por que não dá para procriar. Mas não é um bom cientista? Não pode criar um filho? Ou tem medo de fracassar?

O rico estava se aproximando, mas parou no meio do caminho e na metade daquelas falas que ouviu,agarrou um copo de wisky que estava em cima da mesa e jogou contra aquela "coisa" dizendo...

-SAIA DAQUI!-estava muito irritado.

Parece que o copo atravessou o corpo na tal criatura, isso fez o dono do local ficar espantado mas com mais raiva pois ele prosseguia...

-Você não pode me atingir. Acabou então de demonstrar o fracasso que você é.

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ! O QUE É VOCÊ?!

-Senhor...eu fiz uma analise no local,tudo indica que não há mesmo ninguém aqui. Nenhuma forma de vida,além do senhor. – disse J.A.V.I.S. que mesmo ninguém mandando fazer algo resolveu ajudar.

Mas o bilionário não ouviu.

-Vamos! Lute pelos seus sonhos. Ou não é capaz? Vai assumir seu fracasso?

Nisso bravo o homem das máquinas correu até a tal criatura com os braços estendidos,tendo a intenção de agarra-lo com toda a sua fúria. Ele havia se limitado a ficar distante por que apesar de tudo se lembrava dos fios,mas acabou se esquecendo –cego pela ira - e tudo foi arrebentado pela força com que o cara se afastava das máquinas.

Mas acabou que aparentemente a tal coisa sumiu e ele escorregou no liquido que estava no chão. E caiu e começou a gemer um pouco de dor,eram os cacos de vidro fazendo ferimentos na sua pele. Permaneceu estendido no chão,enquanto escutava a voz escoando algo...

-Ou será que realmente não pode ser pai? E se o América realmente querer isso? Como vai dizer que não pode ter uma família? Será que também não poderá casar-se com o capitão?

Ele pensava em se levantar,mas quanto mais comandava seus músculos e tentava se mexer mais perdia as forças. Parecia um peixe fora d'água puxando ar daquele jeito,com os olhos arregalados como um moribundo que morreu de susto.

Tudo parecia perdido se Pepper – que ouviu uns ruídos e a voz dele – entrou no local e ficou chocada com a cena que viu. Não conseguiu pensar direito,então no desespero só teve em mente correr até as escadas e gritar...

-GENTE! SENHOR ROGERS! ALGUÉM! RÁPIDO! VEM PARA CÁ!

Rogers tentou ser mais rápido que o Thor -que sabia voar então era ligeiro e estava na frente. Todos estavam lá menos Clint,ele tinha saído para fazer umas compras. Mas todos sem exceção ficaram muito espantados com aquela cena.O primeiro a se mexer e ir reerguê-lo foi o capitão,logo após foi a vez do Bruce e do Thor...

-TONY!-disse o Steve desesperado,rapidamente pegou o seu amado nos braços e correu até a cadeira.

-Capitão coloca ele logo na cadeira! Eu vou examina-lo!-diz Bruce seguindo o ex-soldado.

O senhor dono das armaduras somente gemia e mal se movimentava,seguia com os olhos arregalados. Assim sendo tudo indicava que estava vivo.

-Tony aguenta firme!-disse o deus do trovão,no mesmo indo no ritmo deles.

-Mas o que aconteceu?-perguntou a viúva negra para a secretária,sem saber o que fazer e pensar.

-Não sei. Eu..eu...cheguei e ele tava assim...estirado...-movimentou a mão,tão desconsertada quanto a outra.

-J.A.V.I.S. o que aconteceu?!-perguntou a ruiva.

-Achei que nunca iria perguntar. O senhor stark estava examinando seu coração,quanto de repente começou a falar,ou melhor brigar com aparentemente ninguém. Jogou o copo de wisky no chão. Eu tentei avisa-lo,mas parece que ele estava tento alucinações e não me ouvia.

Enquanto ele relatava os dois colocava o dono da torre na cadeira e logo puseram o coração nele novamente,isso ficou a cargo do Bruce,enquanto Steve confortava o namorado,muito preocupado com seu bem estar.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Tony.-falou o ex-soldado diretamente para o homem de ferro.

O ferido ainda mal conseguia falar ou se movimentar,além disso enxergava com pouca nitidez e ouvia baixinho. Movia a cabeça para os lados.

A agente Romanov se aproximou com algumas ataduras nas mãos,que tinha nos bolsos do cinto...

-Toma Steve,coloque isso nele,está ferido.

-Obrigado.-disse o capitão,enquanto pegava as coisas.

-Tony! Consegue nos ouvir? Se estiver ouvindo, mecha alguma parte do seu corpo. – disse Thor,ele estava observando cada movimento,analisando ele.

\- Tenha paciência,ele vai se recuperar aos poucos.-disse Banner.

-Talvez tenha sido o efeito do Wisky. Quantos ele tomou J.A.V.I.S.? – perguntou o outro cientista.

-Só um,aparentemente somente houve um gole. –disse a máquina.

-É estranho que...-disse Bruce mas logo se interrompeu ao observar o acidentado mechendo a boca querendo falar.

Antony realmente conseguiu dizer algo,embora com certa dificuldade...

-...Eu vou acabar com você...pare,pare de me atormentar...

Depois de tratar dos ferimentos,todos se afastaram um pouco,enquanto Bruce o examinava,com a ajuda das máquinas scaneou o corpo do rapaz.

Tudo estava bem com o rapaz,seus órgãos funcionavam direito e os ossos estavam intactos,porém ele ardia em febre e continuava delirando.

-Talvez seja melhor leva-lo para o quarto dele e deixa-lo deitado.-disse Steve,para todos que estavam presentes.

-Vou ligar para o Clint e pedir para ele trazer um remédio.-disse a ruiva já digitando no celular.

...

Não demorou muito para Tony estar deitado na cama do quarto dele,o capitão estava ao lado do mesmo tentando baixar a sua febre pondo uma toalha molhada na testa do rapaz. Seria o melhor tratamento por hora enquanto o remédio não chegava.

Pelo menos no momento Stark parecia mais calmo,se movimentava pouco,estava com os olhos meio abertos e não tinha mais aquela expressão de chocado com alguma coisa,ao contrário tinha aparência estava sonolento. Porém,aparentemente ele não parecia ter noção de nada,continuava delirando e ainda murmurava gemidos algumas vezes.

Certo momento o patriota se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo te chamando,achou que estava começando a melhorar...

-Steve...Steve...

-O que?Eu estou aqui.-agarrou a mão esquerda do bilionário.

-a...a...nossa filha...

-Hãn?-afastou o rosto surpreso com o que ouviu.

-...Pollyanna...Vem com o papai.-pegou no braço dele,como se estivesse pegando uma criança e a levando para o colo,logo abraçando contra o teu peito.- Isso. Que linda menininha. Eu te amo... – acariciando e beijando a mão.

O senhor Rogers não sabia como agir,observava e ouvia tudo atentamente,ficou um pouco envergonhado mas se manteve firme. Só que não tardou para tirar seu braço dali quando teve chance,mas fez lentamente,tentando não incomodar o homem. Porém toda aquele ato o deixou imaginaria algo assim.

...

Mais tarde, Steve estava na cozinha,ele e Pepper estavam sentados frente a frente na mesa da cozinha,tomavam café.

-O Tony alguma vez te disse que queria ter filhos?

-Não. Mas...eu creio que ele já deve ter pensando nisso.-ela estava com expressão normal,mas parecia saber de alguma coisa.

-Bem,eu suponho que todo rico quer ter herdeiros.

Ela abaixa os olhos séria e se lembra das vezes em que Stark parava em uma loja de quando ele mandava parar o carro encima da hora para atender uma criança,ou pegou ele pedindo a secretária para comprar algum produto infantil para ele.

-... Eu não sei se é delírio dele ou meu. Mas eu acho que ele tem isso em mente,ter um filho, para falar a verdade uma filha. E com nome, Pollyanna.

-Ele te falou isso?

-...quando ele delirava de febre eu ouvi ele chamando sua filha,pelo nome ou melhor por esse nome. E chamando ele próprio de "Papai"

-Estranho. Nunca pensei que ele queria uma filha. Quer dizer,imaginei que um dia ele iria querer ser pai,mas não que ele já tinha todo um "plano" na cabeça.

...

Bruce estava no quarto de Tony dando remédio para ele e o observando,para ver se havia alguma reação. Certo momento Natasha apareceu,ele notou a sua presença parada em frente a porta,que estava aberta e se escorando no portal. O rapaz levantou os olhos,por cima dos óculos,sério,mas por uns segundos lhe faltou ar. Voltou-se para o seu "paciente".

-Tudo bem?-perguntou ela,puxando assunto.

-Ele vai ficar. –levantou o corpo e virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo e ficou olhando o chão. – A febre vai passar e suas dores também.

Ela se aproximou...

-Está gostando de brincar de médico?

-Bem... Mas não gostaria que o paciente fosse ele.

-Eu...só lamento ter lembrado do Clint para comprar o remédio.

-Tudo bem... Eu mesmo poderia preparar o medicamento,ou antídoto,mas não era nada grave e não queria arriscar.

-Você é um bom cientista Bruce.

-Você não precisava dizer isso para me agradar.

-Eu estou sento sincera.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido e estava cético.

-Em todo caso...ainda acho estranho você me chamar de Bruce.-ficou de lado para ela,tentava desviar o olhar.

Nisso ela se aproximou mais dele e tirou os óculos dele,com as duas mãos,o fazendo ficar surpreso com o ato.

-ah...Natasha...

-Não há nada de errado, somos parceiros,estamos na mesma equipe...

-eu...eu sei...mas ainda é estranho...-corado,tentando desviar os olhos da mirada dela,que ele achava perturbadora por ser tão penetrante.

-Bruce...

Porém a ruiva foi interrompida por Tony,que falava dormindo...

-Natasha e Bruce de baixo de uma árvore.

Os dois viraram-se para ele...

-Ele está dormindo?-perguntou ela não acreditando muito já que afinal era o Antony Stark,um sujeito cheio de surpresas.

-Sim,é o efeito relaxante dos remédios.

Ela ficou chateada por ter sido interrompida,mas não comentou nada.

...

 **Continua...**

 ***Esqueci de pedir nos outros capítulos: comentem por favor!**

 ***E calma não haverá Guerra Civil :P**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Passou alguns dias e Tony se recuperou bastante,especialmente com a ajuda de Steve,por ele sempre estar presente ao seu lado. Porém os dois decidiram não tocar no assunto sobre aquela noite,especialmente o Stark por não entender direito o que aconteceu e querer esquecer,pois foi algo da sua imaginação.

Seus dias de repouso não interferiu em nada, felizmente não houveram nenhuma missão. Mas o bilionário,em certo momento,reuniu todos no seu quarto e disse...

-Sei que não estou mal a esse me recuperarei logo,mas dês de já quero deixar claro que se acaso eu estiver ausente em lutas importantes,por qualquer que for a situação, deixo o cargo de líder nas mãos do Capitão. Ele vai organizar,orientar e fazer tudo pelo grupo. Certo?!

Todos estavam de acordo,menos o próprio patriota,não consentiu e ficou muito surpreso com aquela decisão...

-...Tony...

-O que foi Capitão? Você é capaz. Sempre demonstrou vezes até me ajuda.-virou o rosto para o loiro e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-É,as vezes é até melhor que o Tony,sem ofensas.-disse Clint.

-Valeu pelo elogio.-disse o dono da torre,voltando-se para o arqueiro,com uma fala e olhar sarcástico como sempre.

-Não me leve a mal...-o gavião tentou concertar.

-Você pode achar bobagem...mas...Sou só um capitão e ainda não cheguei a...

-Ora deixa de ser modesto cap.

-Sim.É um peso grande,mas você vai conseguir carregar.-disse a Viúva.

O cara consistiu,contra a sua vontade,mas ainda estava inseguro, não se achava totalmente capacitado,não sem a ajuda do Tony no comando.

Por causa disso ficou algumas horas em seu quarto pensando sobre o assunto.

Não era só por estar inseguro, mas era por sua disciplina o que tinha aprendido no exercito e ele ainda era capitão,ainda treinava para obter uma promoção,talvez um dia.

Felizmente por hora,não houve necessidade para ele entrar em ação como líder. Mas ele sabia que um dia teria que fazer isso sem auxílio.

Além disso,o America pretendia conversar com o seu amado sobre o assunto: filhos e família,quando tivesse uma chance.

...

Numa certa ocasião a noite,Thor novamente se encontrava no terraço da torre,sentado e com o pensamento longe.

Mas desta vez quem foi lá chama-lo para jantar foi o capitão...

-Thor! Vem. O jantar está servido.

Como ele não se mexia e parecia não ter escutado Steve chamou mais uma vez...

-Thor!

-Eu ouvi Capitão...Mas não acho que vou conseguir jantar hoje.-ainda de costas,sem dar nenhuma olhadela ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

-Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?-foi se aproximar dele.

-Não comigo.

-Com quem? A sua namorada?

-Não. Serei direto,acho que o Tony ficou mal daquele jeito por minha culpa.

-Hãn?! Do que está falando?! Você não estava lá quando...

-Mas antes,nós dois havíamos conversado aqui. E eu acabei falando do Loki,da minha família,minha infância... E eu presumo que ele não tenha tido uma vida familiar muito boa durante a infância. Por isso acho que o entristeci com as minhas histórias.-fez gestos com a mão esquerda.

-Não foi isso. Não se culpe companheiro.-coloca a mão esquerda no ombro dele.

-Eu senti que ele não estava bem ouvindo minhas histórias. Ele não me enganou dizendo que não se importava.

\- O Tony não se chateou com isso,se não teria dito alguma coisa para você. Ele não fica pra baixo assim tão facilmente,acredite eu sei. Deve ter sido outra coisa. Não se angustie com isso.

O deus do trovão consistiu,mas não estava tão convencido assim.

Assim sendo os dois foram entrar.

Steve achou aquela descoberta curiosa,mas não achava que o Antony tenha ficado mal só por causa das histórias do Thor.

...

Certa manhã o senhor Rogers estava na sala de treinos,socando um saco de pancadas. Nisso horas depois o líder chega,meio sorrateiramente e se aproxima dele – estava já de terno e gravata,pronto para o trabalho - segundos depois o ex-soldado nota sua presença.

-Tony? Não deveria...

-Não fica feliz em me ver?

-Sim,mas...

-Shiu! Sem sermão por favor.-tocou no lábio dele com o dedo,com o intuito de falar de nós.-virou para o lado e viu um banco com uma badeja em cima,havia ali algumas frutas(intactas),um copo com metade de leite e uns biscoitos. Ficou assim de costas olhando tudo aquilo e escolhia algo para beliscar.

O capitão pensava em tocar no assunto filhos e família,mas não achava bom,ele entendia que o amado nunca lhe falaria desse desejos de criar uma criança por não querer pressiona-lo ou dar esse trabalho,pois começaram de namorar. Só que ainda assim,tinha vontade,milhares de perguntas sobre esse tema brotavam na sua mente.

-O que foi?

-Hãn?!-ele estava distraído com a sua mente,com pose e expressão de pensativo.

-Ficou calado por que?-com uma garrafa de leite na mão.

-Eu...estava pensando em umas coisas.-por um momento abaixa os olhos.

-Deu para contar ou é segredo de estado?-sorri.

-Não é segredo,mas não acho conveniente dizer.

O senhor Rogers sabia que o cara a sua frente um dia teria que tocar no assunto de ter herdeiros,para ter com quem deixar a sua ele nunca imaginou que isso seria tão cedo. E que isso era um desejo profundo dele.

-Desembucha,sabe não é bom você guardar segredos para você mesmo.-sério,meio irritado com o silêncio e o jeito misterioso do rapaz- Inclusive,me deixar fora disso. Como se eu não fize-se parte da sua vida.-fica de costas para o loiro novamente e com elas chateado.

-Para com isso Tony...é que,eu não consigo parar pensar naquele assunto.

-Que assunto?-ergue a cabeça.

-Sobre você querer ter filhos Antony.-se senta num banco,abaixa os olhos e junta as mãos.- Dês que eu descobri esse seu desejo de ter uma filha,até que já tinha um nome em mente...isso fez brotar um monte de perguntas na minha mente.

-Steve. Eu não contei sobre isso por que não quero pressiona-lo, e te fazer carregar essa responsabilidade. Esqueça isso. – falava isso enquanto pegava uma enchia o copo com leite, no meio da fala volta-se para ele. Estava bem sério.

Depois de dizer isso bebe tudo num gole só e quando põe o copo ali na bandeja de prata,assim retoma a palavra.

-Eu tenho que ir embora.-começa a abotoar o paletó e ajeitar as mangas.

Steve se levanta e fez menção em falar algo.

-O que? Quer dizer algo?-coloca os óculos escuros.

-Deixa para lá.-virou os olhos para o lado direito,desistindo e fazendo um gesto com a mão esquerda.

Stark se aproxima dele com a cabeça arguida,abaixa um pouco o óculos...

-No momento,eu queria que você para-se com essa estupidez de esconder nosso relacionamento para nossos amigos. Sei que ninguém não tem nada a ver com a nossa vida...

\- Esse assunto é pessoal e eles talvez devessem perceber isso sozinhos.

-Hunf.

-Tenha um bom trabalho.-deu um beijo na testa dele.

Nisso o bilionário ficou corado,nem ele entendeu por que,mas não comentou sobre isso,somente endireitou o óculos,continuou sério e disse...

-Obrigado.-colocou as mãos nos braços dele,como forma de apoiou,ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou na boca. Não foi longo,mas deu tempo deles se abraçarem por algum momento.

Pouco depois o rapaz foi embora de vez,deixando o loiro o observando sair,até seu vulto sumir totalmente.

Assim que isso aconteceu,abaixou um pouco a cabeça,olhou para o chão por uns minutos,até decidir voltar a treinar,mas continuou ficou pensando naquele assunto,tinha em mente que para ele nunca ter escondido isso provavelmente é por que se deu conta que criar um filho é muita responsabilidade. E realmente o líder daquele grupo quer ser diferente do pai,mais presente.

...

(Um pouco antes da Era de Ultron)

Num outro dia, por causa de algumas criaturas a cidade foi evacuada as pressas. Então ficou vazia de pessoas,que com medo deixaram alguns deixaram seus carros,compras,objetos e etc. no meio do caminho,que acabaram sendo destruídos.

Sem humanos para por suas vidas em jogo,os heróis poderiam batalhar sem muitas preocupações,não queria estragar objetos de valor que as pessoas largaram e nem edifícios,mas não havia outra saída.

-Pelo jeito que essas coisas destroem a cidade o Tony vai torrar o seu dinheiro.-disse Clint enquanto atirava flechas para todos os lados,ele falava com a viúva que estava no mesmo terraço onde o ele estava,só que na outra ponta e de costas para o cara.

-Menos papo e mais ação.-disse ela séria e tentando se centrar no seu trabalho.

Uma coisa que todos notavam era que o homem de ferro e o capitão América estavam muito unidos,juntos em todas as lutas. Já começaram a suspeitar que havia algo a mais entre uns já sabiam do caso viu que era realmente sério,os que só suspeitavam agora estavam certos sobre o assunto. Mas ninguém se manifestou sobre o assunto,por hora.

O Steve já havia percebido isso e desta vez resolveu falar(enquanto atacava).

-Tony,acho que não precisa ficar junto de mim a todo momento.

-Se você cair,eu te pego,por que você não sabe voar. E depois eu quero,tenho direitos e eu sou o líder.

-Não vejo necessidade.

-Verá.

Só que,em um momento,Stark sofreu um ataque muito grande que o fez ser arremessado para longe.O dono daquela armadura atravessou uma janela de um prédio que não era muito alto,foi parar no chão deixando rastros e detonando quase tudo que havia espalhado pelo solo.

-Céus! Como pude me distrair desse modo?

-Acho que o amor faz essas coisas senhor.-disse J.A.V.I.S.

-Obrigado por me lembrar.

Antes de visualizar bem onde estava,se levantar e recuperar totalmente da sua leve queda o homem ouviu algo familiar e estranho,coisa que ele não poderia imaginar presenciar tão cedo(ao menos não agora no meio da luta e não ali,naquele instante): um choro de bebê.

Surpreso ao identificar aquele ruído e mudo diante daquele som,rapidamente se levantou e caminhou em direção a onde se encontrava o choro. Vinha de um berço. Ele tirou a máscara para poder olhar bem.

Ali havia uma menina de cabelos castanhos e roupas amarelas,com detalhes rosa e branco. Assim que viu o rapaz parou imediatamente de chorar e ficou o olhando curiosa,começou a balançar as mãos como se quise-se pegar ou tocar o rosto dele.

-Tony! Tony!-era a voz do capitão te chamando pelo comunicador.-Você está bem?

-Hãn?!-estava distraído e logo voltou a si,ativou a máscara.-Sim! Sim eu estou bem.

A criança voltou a chorar.

-Ai céus!Estava tão quietinha.-o choro o perturbava um pouco,mas começou a olhar para os lados.-Parece que eu estou dentro de um orfanato.-falou para si mesmo,notou a presença de vários berços brancos,um do lado do outro,todos vazios(menos o que encontrou)e vários brinquedos espalhados.

-Vou lhe dar as coordenadas...eu estou...

Mas o choro começou a ficar mais alto e foi difícil para ele falar e o outro ouvir. Ele tentava,várias vezes quando o ex-soldado pedia para repetir pois o choro algumas vezes cortava as falas dele.

-Tony,que chiado é esse?Parece uma espécie de interferência.

-Espera um momento.

Depois de falar isso o Antony pegou a neném em seus braços e começou a acalenta-la,mas a criaturinha só parou de chorar quando ele mostrou seu rosto. Ela começou a balançar os braços,querendo tocar na sua barba e tentava dizer alguma coisa. O bilionário começava a acha-la adorável.

-Pare com acabar gostando de você e a levando para casa.-sorrindo e olhando para ela,meio encantado.

Ele virou-se para o berço e visualizou para ver se encontrava o nome da menina,não demorou para achar uma placa pendurada nele.

-Laila. Nome bonito.-voltou-se para a garotinha.

Nisso o patriota do escudo apareceu saindo pela janela.

-Ah te achei! Bem que eu...hãn?! O que é isso?

-Vejam só,parece que a área não foi totalmente evacuada.

\- Um bebê?!-ele se aproximou surpreso.

-Parece que a deixaram.

-A aqui é um orfanato, deve ter milhares de crianças e os funcionários provavelmente não lembrariam de todas.

-Belo argumento.-diz o de armadura,sério.

-Mas...O que pensa em fazer?

-Tente contornar as coisas capitão,eu já volto.

Antes que o loiro de escudo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa,a resposta para uma provável pergunta, que o milionário sabia que ele tinha em mente, foi feita...

-Vou para a minha casa, dar essa criança para a Pepper cuidar por uns instantes.

-Mas Tony...-estava preocupado,mas foi interrompido novamente.

-Eu não posso deixar esse bebê aqui sozinho capitão.-realmente decidido. Até estranhava que aparentemente aquele herói americano queria barra-lo.

-Claro que não. Mas ela tem tempo?

-Ela arranja um jeito. Quer que eu peça para a viúva negra cuidar? Ou o Nick. – brincando.

-N..Não é isso.-tentou dizer algo,ele reprovou aquele gracejo do outro a sua frente,mas ainda assim permaneceu sério e deixou os sermões ou repreensões para depois.

-Calma. Eu prometo que não fico por muito tempo.

-Está bem.-disse isso saindo pela janela novamente. Resolveu deixar estar,viu que o de vermelho estava muito determinado a isso.

Lá fora os dois se despediram por um momento,antes de tomarem seus rumos.

O medo do combatente era que o seu namorado gosta-se demais daquela garotinha e fica-se com ela,sem adota-la legalmente e sem saber sobre mas da guria,se ela tinha família,ou já estava para ser adotada,coisas assim. Chegou a pensar se estava preocupado demais,e exagerando. Mas ainda assim temia alguma loucura dele,ou somente algo ruim no futuro.

...

Após a batalha o homem de ferro foi devolver a menina e explicou tudo para os donos do local. Foi junto com o capitão.

Entrou lá com uma expressão bem melhor do que como saiu: muito sério,não demonstrou mas estava desolado. Eles entraram na limusine, nisso Steve,pôs sua mão no ombro dele,seu olhar demonstrava que queria conforta-lo. E foi o que fez,se abraçaram e Stark chorou,sem soluços. Alias nenhum deles disse uma palavra,um para o outro. Mas...somente uma coisa foi dita...

-Toca para a torre.

Todos os outros vingadores esperavam eles voltarem, enquanto faziam pesquisas no laboratório. Apesar de aparentarem frieza e serenidade,além de compenetração nas investigações e de estarem calados na verdade se encontravam ansiosos por noticias. E naquela altura já tinham se esquecido sobre aquele assunto da relação "mais que só amigos" do capitão com o homem de ferro,alias nem comentaram sobre isso.

Não tinham vontade de fazer nada até eles voltarem,mas seguiam ordens do próprio Steve, por causa de informações sobre a Hydra.

Obedeceram,mas tinham a aquela criança em mente.

Quando Antony e Steve voltaram,a viúva foi a primeira a se levantar e caminhar até eles para recebê outros a seguiram logo depois...

-Como foi?-disse Clint,o único que teve coragem de perguntar algo.

-Ela foi adotada.-disse Tony parecendo um morto vivo,com olhar profundo,embora estivesse de óculos escuros,como se não tivesse vendo nada a sua de se mexer parecia paralisado demais,pois estava em choque.

-Hãn?!-disse a Natasha,surpresa e com expressão de quem não havia entendido.

O bilionário não respondeu e começou a caminhar,olhando somente para a frente,quase sem piscar. Seu destino era o seu quarto.

Todos o olharam indo,alguns sem entender bem.O senhor Rogers vendo toda aquela situação – Stark muito melancólico e os outros integrantes da equipe curiosos - decidiu explicar aos parceiros...

-Bem...já estava com tudo certo para ela se entregue aos novos pais,só que aconteceu aquela evacuação e foi tudo interrompido por uns instantes,até as coisas se normalizarem.-disse Steve,que resolveu dar as devidas explicações.

Todos ouviam e olhavam com toda a atenção do mundo para o capitão. Eles entenderam a situação,só que ficaram mudos e somente concentram com a cabeça.

Depois o ex-soldado pediu...

-Continuem trabalho,eu...eu já me junto a vocês,vou falar com o Tony.

Assim que todos concordaram e foram,ele percorreu o mesmo caminho que o namorado fez.

Durante esse trajeto ele ficou num dilema no caminho,pensando se seria uma boa ideia,pois o Stark precisava de um tempo sozinho para se recuperar. Mas no fim decidiu continuar,pois queria consola-lo mais,ficar ao seu lado nesse momento.

...

O resto do pessoal voltou para seus postos, mas além de Stark tinha outra pessoa triste: Natasha. Ao saber dessa menina órfã,chegou a ter vontade de adota-la. Ficou muito sentida também por saber daquela noticia,mas tentou se distrair e trabalhar.

O único que notou algo estranho nela foi Bruce,ele se aproximou da garota em um certo momento,colocando uma xícara de chá na mesa dela. Isso chamou a atenção da moça,antes meio pensativa-embora com os olhos fixos na tela do computador- virou o rosto para ele assim que percebeu a xícara e reconheceu a mão dele - mesmo que o cara tenha rapidamente a retirado dali,com o intuito dela não ver.

-...Tudo bem?-murmurou Banner.

-Eu vou ficar.

-Se cuida.- e saiu.

Banner achava que não poderia mais ficar ali,por cauda das tarefas por isso se retirou,a contra gosto.

...

Quando o capitão América chegou no quarto foi abrindo sem bater e já chamando o dono do local...

-Tony...

Daí ele o viu sem blusa,alias se preparando para por uma...

-Hey!-Antony virou o rosto,ficou vermelho,bravo e desconfortável. Observação: ele já estava sem óculos escuros.

-Hãn?!-Steve se surpreendeu.

-Não se pode mais ter privacidade aqui?!-Tony abaixa os braços realmente irritado com a intromissão.

-Oh desculpe.-o senhor Rogers logo fechou a porta.

-CAI FORA!-disse o Stark irado enquanto ele saia e apontando para o mesmo.

...

Os outros ouviram o grito no andar de baixo. E chegaram a levantar os olhos para o teto ao notarem a histeria...

-Ih! Já começaram a brigar. Mal sinal.-falou a Natasha num tom de profunda brincadeira.

...

Mas Steve não saiu totalmente dali,ficou no corredor esperando,sentado no chão e de cabeça abaixada.

Até que o cara do cavanhaque decidiu abrir a porta e ficou um pouco surpreso em encontrar seu amado ali...

-Ainda está aqui?-diz com a mão na porta e o olhando fixamente.

-Sim. Me desculpe se te atrapalhei...mas...-começou a se levantar.

-...Entra.-fez um gesto com a mão e virou-se para dentro,sem fechar a porta.

Ficou de costas,mesmo quando percebeu que o patriota fechou a porta e adentrou no recinto...

-Queria me dizer algo?-de cara fechada e braços cruzados.

-Tony,calma. Você ainda terá a chance de ser pai.-no meio daquelas palavras o viu se afastando e indo até a janela.

-...Eu já estou perdendo as esperanças.-tocou na vidraça com a mão,olhando para o horizonte e o céu cinzento,combinando com aquela selva de pedra.

-Não se entregue desse jeito.

-É um castigo por eu ter me metido no mundo das armas e bombas,coisas que destroem o mundo.-colocou seu braço no vidro e nele pousou sua testa.

-Você se redimiu e resolveu usas suas habilidades para ajudar os outros...Isso é importante.-se aproximou dele.- Tony,olha para mim.-colocou as mãos nos ombros dele.

Ele realmente esperou ele virar-se e o olha-se,isso aconteceu uns minutos depois.

-...Vai ficar tudo bem,acredite. Não fique chorando pelos cantos,isso não convém... E me magoa.-assim que disse isso começou a acariciar lado dos cabelos dele,com a mão direita.

Eles estavam bem sérios,se olharam de um jeito bem penetrante e em silêncio por pouco tempo,até que Stark toma a palavra...

-Por que você só cita a mim nesse assunto?

-Hãn?

-Você...não quer ter filhos,é isso?

-Não,não é isso.

-Acha muito difícil que no meio de tantas obrigações e batalhas,que temos uma criança e expor ela a esse mundo perigoso...

-Er...mais ou menos. Mas também é por que acho muito prematura a sua ideia.

-Você quer se casar primeiro não é? Bem,tudo bem...Você...

-Tony...Por favor,ainda não.

-Steve,nós nos conhecemos a algum tempo.

-Sim,mas...

-Ah sim,é aquela velha história...de não seja precipitado, casamento é algo importante,que tem que ser levado a sério,planejado com calma e coisa assim...É isso?-Tony começou a falar interrompendo a fala dele,enquanto isso levanta o braço dele para sair dali e se distanciava do mesmo,se aproximando de sua não fica de costas para o amado.

Steve acompanha os movimentos do rapaz,até conseguir tomar a palavra.

-er...Tony,eu...quero muito ficar com você. Ser seu hãn...companheiro...entretanto,nós temos uma missão,não acho que isso é um assunto para ser discutido agora...- Estava acanhado e coçou a cabeça,por trás.

O bilionário fechou os olhos e suspirou com certa irritação,cruzou os braços e disse abrindo as pupilas novamente...

-...Detesto quando você tem razão. Esta bem,você esta certo. Porém...devíamos administrar isso...-no meio daquela fala se senta na cama e apoia os cotovelos encima dos joelhos.

-Não fique chateado. Teremos filhos.- Steve ele se aproxima e se agacha ao lado do rapaz enquanto falava isso.

Antony vira o pescoço e levanta um pouco a cabeça,dois se olham por um momento,novamente em silêncio.

-...Eu...acho vou dormir um pouco,foi emoção demais. Temos tarefas para fazer,então,lidere o grupo enquanto isso. –ele decidiu mudar de assunto por hora.

O capitão tinha vontade de contra argumentar,dizer alguma coisa e dava para ver pelos seus olhos surpresos,a boca aberta,queria encontrar palavras,somente gaguejava alguma coisa. Mas o riquinho foi mais rápido.

-Se eu estou te dando o cargo de líder é por que confio em você e na sua competência...Não é só por que eu gosto de você,embora seja isso também...-o dono da fortuna o olha seriamente e toca na mão dele,que estava pousada na sua cocha.

-Tudo bem. Mas,você está sentindo alguma coisa?

-Não se preocupe comigo. Pode ir.

-Esta bem.-dizendo isso começa a se levantar.

Os dois se despedem e o loiro vai embora.

...

Naquele dia,Tony só foi dar as caras quase no fim da tarde. E se apresentou na cozinha,quando Bruce estava fazendo o jantar – era a vez dele cozinhar. Mas Natasha estava com eles, estavam bem juntinhos falando baixo, demoraram só uns segundos para notar a presença do milionário. Mas era tarde demais para se desmarcarem, porém assim mesmo se separaram...

-Ora ora! Que bonitinho! Vocês dois nunca me enganaram.-ele se aproxima alegremente deles,depois da russa se distanciar de Banner. O casal ficou embaraçado,surpreso,mudos e sem saber o que fazer, enquanto o rico se ia até eles.

Tony ficou no meio dos dois e apoiou os braços nos ombros deles quando chegou perto...

-E então? Quando será o casamento?-virando o rosto para os dois.

-No dia do seu aniversário.- disse Natasha,ela não se recuperou totalmente,mas se atreveu a brincar.

-Ora,não me magoem.

Bruce ainda estava acanhado demais,somente olhava para as panelas e prestava a atenção na comida que preparava.

-Pois eu já quero dar um presente para vocês dois.

-Hãn?! – disse Banner depois de tanto tempo,novamente surpreso.

-Não aceito não como resposta.- retirou os braços de lá,se distanciou um pouco somente para procurar algo nos bolsos.

O casal olhou toda a ação curiosos,se olharam por um momento – como se quisessem se perguntar "o que ele está tramando?". Até que minutos depois Tony tira dali um chaveiro com duas chaves nele, eram da casa de praia dele.

Logo pegou a mão direita do cientista,o fazendo largar a colher e entregou o objeto em mã isso o mais ligeiro possível para não recuar,só que não pode evitar um pouco de reclamação.

-Toma. E não aceito devolução.-fechou a mão dele.

-Que...o que é isso?- o de óculos perguntou meio desconcertado.

-São chaves.

-De onde?

-De uma casa que agora é de vocês dois.

-O que?!- disse Natasha,já estava meio espantada com a ação repentina do Homem de ferro,mas agora estava mais chocada ainda.

-Não quero saber de nada! É de vocês e ponto. Claro que faltam algumas formalidades por escrito,mas eu resolvo logo.

Eles o olharam muito chocados,sem saber o que dizer.

-...Não está bravo não é?- Stark disse aquilo para quebrar o silêncio,falando diretamente para o "Hulk".

-...N...Não.-desconcertado,ele volta a si.

O cientista voltou-se para o fogão e as panelas, continuou preparando a comida. Natasha fez o mesmo...

-Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Quando sai o jantar?-perguntou o Antony.

-Logo.

Foi quando Steve aparece no recinto...

-Tony! Que bom que saiu de lá.

-Sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Ouvi a sua voz,mas isso não importa agora. O Nick Fury ligou mais cedo,queria falar conosco,mas como você estava lá dentro e eu preferi não incomoda-lo e...

-...Mentiu para o Fury para me livrar dessa?-sorriu entre os dentes e se aproximou dele. Admirou o feito dele,realmente nunca imaginava que o namorado contorna-se a situação,livra-se ele do dono daquela agencia, tão influente. Estava um pouco surpreso.

-Não exatamente. Só disse que você não estava bem,e o convenci de ligar mais tarde e bom... É agora. Ele diz que é importante.

-Então por que não disse diretamente a você?

-Por que ele queria falar diretamente para os dois,não um sozinho. Ele foi bem claro nisso.

-Cara chato heim. Está ! Até mais. – foi e se despediu dos que estavam na cozinha.

Steve e Tony conversavam um pouco enquanto caminhavam no corredor lado a lado...

-Tente ser gentil,sim?-andava olhando somente para frente,sério,mas murmurou isso para ele,quase se esticando para o lado esquerdo.

-Hunf. Tá bem. Mas você parece muito preocupado.

-Eu realmente estou curioso para saber o que é.

-Não sei por que.-fazendo pouco caso.-Mas para onde exatamente vamos?- ele estava o seguindo e estranhou o caminho que estavam percorrendo.

-Para o terraço.

Quando chegaram,o avião estava sobrevoando a torre. Nick Fury viu eles fazendo sinal, o capitão com os braços e Tony somente estendeu o direito fazendo "Paz e amor" com os dedos. Assim que assistiu aquilo o do tapa olho virou o rosto para trás, ordenou para três agentes,mulheres, que estavam apostos...

-Abrem a porta e os levem até a sala indicada.

Os tais espiões consentiram e logo obedeceram.

Brevemente eles entraram e uma das mulheres disse...

-Nos acompanhe senhores.

O capitão afirmou com a cabeça,mas o Stark movimentou a sua para o lado como se disse-se "Tanto faz." E a seguiram até o destino. No caminho...

-O Fury não sabe de nada? Sabe,ele só mandou mulheres.-aproximou um pouco do corpo e murmurou para o capitão.

Mas Steve não disse nada,deu uma olhada para ele no canto dos olhos,mas continuou sério e com o nariz apontado para frente.

Não demorou muito para chegarem a tal sala vazia, era pequena,ali só tinha umas cadeiras e uma mesa pequena. Nick estava sentado até que eles chegaram,assim o cumprimentaram,com apertos de mãos e palavras.

-Boa tarde! Para vocês dois. Desculpem terem feito alarme. E ter chegado assim,mas se eu pedi-se autorização para pousar na sua residência você não daria. – essas palavras foram totalmente dirigidas ao senhor bilionário.

-Faz sentido.

-Mas,o que tem a nos dizer de tão importante?-pergunta o capitão ainda curioso e um pouco preocupado.

-Bem...recentemente vocês foram vistos num orfanato. Não sei bem o que pretendiam,mas...

-Estávamos só protegendo uma criança,ela estava sozinha.-explica-se o patriota.

\- De qualquer modo,o assunto é sobre ela, preciso informar algo a vocês...

Desta vez Tony ficou bem interessado no assunto e deu um passo adiante.

-Ela era filha de um casal de espiões verdade filhos,ela tem um irmão gêmeo. Eles,os pais, morreram numa missão e logo depois ficamos sabendo de suas crias que foram oferecidos a um orfanato. Quando descobrimos sobre as crianças decidimos vigia-las...-antes que ele terminasse de contar Antony interrompeu.

-Vigia-las?! Para que?! –movimentou as mãos.

-Para saber de sua saúde e quem iria adota-las.

-Bem e se nós dois quiséssemos adotar?-em tom de desafio.

-Tony!-diz o capitão num tom de repreensão.

-Vocês?!-surpreso com a noticia.

-E daí?-moveu a cabeça.

-Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de vocês,nem nas suas vidas pessoais,mas vocês dois são as últimas pessoas que poderia adota-los.

-E por que não heim?-levantou um pouco a voz,já meio bravo,pois não gostou da negação.

-Senhor Stark. Eu peso que tente compreender, vocês não podem adotar as crianças. Não falo por preconceito. Mas por que vocês dois são pessoas que se prometeram a servir a favor da humanidade. São heróis, que se arriscam para salvar vidas.

Ao ouvir isso o milionário mais que depressa foi para cima do líder daquela agencia agarrando-se na gola do sobre tudo dele,com toda a sua fúria...

-MENTIRA! VOCÊ QUER É QUE ELES SEJAM SEUS AGENTES NO FUTURO.

-Isso não é verdade!-ficou com um pouco de receio ao ver o homem de ferro tão alterado.

-Tony! Calma!-colocou a mão na cintura dele,com o intuito de tora-lo dali sem usar a força,somente chamando sua atenção como uma repreensão.

-Humanos muito ocupados,tanto usando seus disfarces quando fora deles. E essas crianças,merecem ter pais comuns,uma vida simples.

-Eu posso administrar meus horários. EU POSSO SER UM BOM PAI!-o agarrava com tanta força que estava quase enforcando ele.

-Stark...vamos...conversar...

Só que o senhor sarcástico o jogou contra uma cadeira,a intenção não era fazê-lo cair,mas o cara acabou se desequilibrando. Porém aproveitou isso e avançou nele começando a soca-lo descarregando toda a sua ira nele.

Steve não conseguiu impedi-lo,mas quando se aproximou tentou tira-lo dali,o agarrando e a pedindo para parar.

Por causa dos gritos alguns agentes apareceram para saber o que acontecia e se dividiram ao presenciar aquela cena,quatro se propuseram a ajudar o senhor Rogers com o rico descontrolado - depois de muito esforço conseguiram conte-lo,porém Stark já havia dado três murros no líder da outros que sobraram,eram dois, foram ajudar do tapa olho – que recusou ajuda e levantou-se sozinho.

Apesar de aparentemente dominado o riquinho ainda se debatia um pouco. Só se acalmando quando Steve insistia em pedir para que se acalma-se.

Estava menos agitado,porém voltou a sua melancolia de antes,entretanto não iria abaixar a cabeça. O super soldado sentia que ele ficaria triste,pois haviam tocado em questões que ele havia feito naquele dia,então resolveu apoia-lo. Então se aproximou um pouco de Nick – enquanto ele estava sendo examinado.

-Nick...Eu não quero desafia-lo,nem nada,mas acho que não é para tanto. Eu nós faríamos o possível para sermos bons pais.

O Fury observava os dois atentamente,ficando uns minutos passou por aquela cabeça uma relação envolvendo os dois,porém agora tentava imaginar isso.

-Você...não pode se meter na minha vida. –disse Tony no meio daquela observação dele. Que demorou.

O loiro patriota começava a achar o silêncio dele estranho quando...

-...Realmente. -disse uns minutos depois. – Podem solta-lo,deixem eles saírem.- ficou de costas para ele.

-Vamos Tony.-coloca as mãos no braço direito dele e o olha.

O cara não estava mais irado e consentiu, assim saindo ao lado do capitão...

-Podem ficar tranquilos. Não preciso de escolta.-disse Tony ao já estar próximo da porta,levanta os braços e falava para os agentes que estavam no recinto.

...

Quando já estavam dentro da torre,eles foram se sentar no sofá da sala e o capitão ficou na frente dele para olhar seu ferimento na boca...

-Deixa isso capitão eu estou bem, hunf, eu só ganhei um soco,se comparado os que dei nele.-nas última palavras sua expressão séria foi quebrada por um sorriso de canto.

-...Eu te daria um sermão mas...

-Sei o que você vai dizer,eu agi impulsivamente. Mas ele está me impedindo de ser pai...

-Eu sei...

-Agora me diga,como vai a varinha mágica? – ele se referia aquele cajado que Loki estava usando na primeira luta que a equipe teve.

-Bem,descobrimos o obvio. Que não sabemos usa-la direito.

-Pois é. A cidade que o diga.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu Tony,muito desgostoso, decidiu parar de pensar em criar uma família e se centrar só nas missões,pesquisas e nos seus negócios.

...

 **(Durante a "Era Ulton").**

Após uma batalha mal acabada,Clint levou seus amigos para um dito refugio –a casa de sua família. Depois de notar que eles foram brutalmente torturados sentimentalmente com visões e lembranças terríveis,isso sem falar de Banner escancarando seu lado monstruoso para o mundo.

Eles pousaram no gramado e entraram na casa, era uma a residência de campo tão prosaica e rústica e ainda assim surpreendia os outros,era um lugar desconhecido e por isso lançavam olhares para tudo o que viam a sua volta. Alguns ficaram espantados ao ver a esposa grávida do gavião arqueiro e seus filhos. Natasha estava chocada,mas foi a única que conseguiu esquecer aquilo por uns minutos e interagiu com os donos do lugar,aparentemente os conhecia.

Quanto aos outros se sentiam meio desconfortáveis com a situação - eram um bando de estranhos meio atordoados com ilusões estranhas reveladas num local oposto do que estavam acostumados.

Porém Thor não estava tão sem rumo assim,ele se encontrava mais curioso com o que viu,sentia que havia algo escondido em seu sonho,por isso saiu dali. O capitão o seguiu querendo ajudar o companheiro,mas logo percebeu que era inútil.

-Precisam de alguma coisa?-perguntou a Laura Barton olhando para o capitão e o Tony,que eram os únicos de pé e parados olhando as coisas em volta.

-Talvez um banho, roupas e comida né.-Clint falou isso antes de qualquer resposta concreta dos outros,diminuindo assim a atmosfera pesada.

-er...Eu aceito roupas.-disse o Steve,meio sem jeito.

-Esta bem.-a moça disse isso e logo virou-se para o Stark.

-Hãn.Não preciso de .-falou assim que notou os olhos dela o mirando,levantou a mão e fez um singelo movimento com os dedos,abaixando lentamente.

-Eu aceito também.-Banner se manifestou logo depois,mas sem se mover mais,sair dali ou demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Sua fala chamou a atenção da Natasha que virou o rosto para ele,deixando as crianças de lado. Ela foi para perto da senhora Barton após isso...

-Traga roupas para eles. Os trate bem. Ele, principalmente ele, passou por um momento difícil,é tão importante para nós como qualquer outro.-murmurou a ruiva,colocando as mãos nos ombros da mulher.

A grávida consentiu e sem dizer nada,virou-se,percebeu que os olhos daquela agente brilhavam de pena por aquele homem tão quieto ali no canto da sala.

Além disso,enquanto saia do recinto os observava,não pareciam as pessoas nas quais o seu marido tanto falavam. Parece que ocorreu algo de muito grave com eles, pareciam sem ânimo,iguais a espiã que conhecia bem e sabia que estava bem diferente,então imaginou que com os outros devia ser o mesmo.

...

Enquanto esperavam, de pé, Rogers notou que apesar de tudo o bilionário dar uma olhadelas para os pequenos - que corriam pela casa e perguntavam quem eram aquelas pessoas – porém ele não interagiu com eles e isso fez o ex-soldado estranhar um pouco...

-Não é do seu perfil ignorar crianças.

-Nem do seu.

-É. – deu um suspiro - Acho não é a hora certa para isso.

-Não parece hora de pensar em nada e no entanto eu estou pensando. E não quero.-puxou uma cadeira e se sentou,pondo os cotovelos levantados numa pesa,entrelaçou os dedos,ficou com as mãos em frente a boca enquanto olhava para frente,num olhar distante.

-Vamos tentar esfriar a cabeça.-colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

Tony somente tocou um pouco a mão dele num sinal de carinho. Ele sentia como se tivesse perdido a batalha.

 **Continua...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

O capitão e Bruce receberam roupas e uma informação de Laura...

-Há dois banheiros na posso guia-los até um deles.

-Eu fico com um.-disse Natasha levantando a mão,ela estava encostada na parede,depois que Clint saiu com os filhos,ela olhava para o chão mas logo levantou o rosto ao ouvir isso e se afastou de onde se encostada.

-Oh,está bem Nat. Tem um lá em cima e aqui embaixo.

-Vou ficar no aqui de baixo.-se prontificou Natasha caminhando até lá,parecia conhecer a casa.

-Eu vou mostrar o banheiro a vocês dois,me acompanhem por favor.-disse a mulher do arqueiro chamando os dois com a mão e começando a andar.

Eles a seguiram com as roupas dobradas nas mãos...

Tony que estava o tempo todo parado olhando para o nada,só com seus pensamentos,virou o rosto para o Steve quando finalmente parou e olhou ele saindo do recinto. Sentiu aquela separação,como se fosse algo eterno,uma metáfora do que viu a pouco em sua mente.

A guria foi um pouco ajudada pelo patriota,já que estava grávida. Mas conseguiram ir lá para cima sem problemas. Assim seguiram até um quarto...

-O banheiro fica aqui dentro desse quarto. É meio pequeno,tá meio desarrumado mas...-entrou no cômodo,andou um pouco até o lado indicado,parou na frente de uma porta ao lado do seu lado direito do armário,abriu para mostrar. Eles a seguiam para olhar.

-A gente se ajeita. Não se preocupe.-diz o senhor Rogers tentando sorrir,demonstrar simpatia e segurança,pois sentia que estava sendo muito carrancudo com ela.

-Certo,então fiquem a vontade.-disse isso sorrindo e saindo do local,acreditando que eles iriam conseguir se organizar.

-Banner você pode ir primeiro.-o ex- soldado vira-se para o cientista ao seu lado,lhe dando passagem.

-Não. Pode ir você primeiro.-sem emoção.

O loiro fez menção em dizer algo,mas Banner o interrompeu...

-Pode deixar senhor Rogers,eu ainda estou muito desanimado.-fez sinal de pare com a mão direita e caminhou logo até a cama e se até um pequeno sorriso tentando também transmitir segurança.-Eu posso te esperar.

-Bem,se é assim...-concordou e logo entrou no banheiro. Achou que não deveria insistir.

Assim sendo entrou lá,colocou as roupas encima de um cesto e começou a lembrar daquele "sonho" que teve enquanto tomava banho... Lembrava de Peggy - quem era ela no passado,o que fazia e o que representava para ele,no passado - só que não recordava seu nome nem o seu sobrenome. Ele ainda se frustrava por dever algo para ela,por não ter salvado algumas pessoas,por ter ficado congelado e não ter ajudado mais civis durante esse tempo...enfim carregava muita culpa sobre seu passado e o que deixou de fazer por causa da sua missão ou não.

Mas não ficou tanto tempo com suas recordações voltou a si e terminou rápido de se arrumar para dar lugar ao Bruce.

...

Tony não saiu do lugar onde ficou,permaneceu paralisado lembrando da sua ilusão macabra, chegou a ficar se questionando sobre se era bom,se aquilo poderia ser uma visão do futuro e se foi boa ideia criar o Ultron. Porém uma coisa ele conseguiu ter certeza, o que houve com a mente da sua criatura foi um erro – não dele - não havia programado-o para ser assim.

Ficou pensativo até ouvir a voz do Steve,que o "despertou"...

-Tony! Clint pediu para a gente ajudar.

-A que?-se levantou e desanimado caminhou até ele.

-Cortar toras de madeira.

-...Trabalho manual heim. Tudo aqui é realmente mais rústico.

ajudar.-colocou a mão no ombro dele e o levou até lá fora,sem emoção nem para reprovar as piadas dele.

Começaram a cortar as madeiras e a conversar(aquele dialogo todo do filme). Até que Jane chamou o senhor Stark para concertar uma máquina e lá ele encontrou-se com Fury,falaram algumas coisas e o bilionário contou para ele sobre a ilusão que teve...

-A pior parte,é que você não morreu. –disse Nick.

O rico olhou-o com seriedade,sem saber o que dizer,ficou um pouco confuso pois achava que o manda chuva disse uma frase enigmática que queria que o vingador logo movimentou a cabeça num sinal negativo e balançando até desviar seu olhar para aquele trator com defeito. Aquele gesto de "não" era uma resposta pelo que ele disse, como se disse-se "Aquela não era a pior parte".

Mas resolveu não tocar no assunto, supunha que o tapa olho lembrava,sabia da relação que o homem de ferro tinha com o seu capitão.

Realmente se lembrava,mas não estava despisto a comentar aquilo.

-...Essa coisa aqui realmente não funciona ou foi só uma desculpa para eu vim vê-lo aqui?-Antony se referia a aquele carro que mandaram ele consertar.

-Por que não faz um check up nele para descobrir.

O milionário concordou,achou uma boa ideia se ocupar com algo que gostava e parar de pensar sobre aquele pesadelo.

Enquanto isso o chefe da S.h.e.a.l.d. saiu do celeiro e ao ver o ex- soldado trabalhando com as toras caminhou até ele – que de tão centrado nem o notou chegando,até ouvir a sua voz inconfundível.

-Como vai o exército capitão?-falou quando estava bem ao lado dele.

O patriota surpreso levantou o rosto quase não acreditando...

-Fury!?

-Todos foram manipulados por aquela feiticeira?

-Não. O Clint conseguiu escapar dessa,só assim teve cabeça para nos levar até aqui. –voltou a trabalhar enquanto falava.

-Quando acabar e quando o Tony sair venham para dentro da casa,quero conversar com todos...-já ia fazer menção em andar,chegou a dar um passo adiante porém foi totalmente interrompido.

-O Thor não está.-parou de cortar as madeiras.

-Não?!-parou e ficou surpreso.

-Disse que viu algo a mais em seus sonhos e queria procurar respostas,assim sendo foi busca-las em outro lugar. Talvez ele tenha previsto algo. Parecia um pouco menos atordoado que todos nós.- virou o rosto para ele,tinha certeza em suas palavras ao se referiar no que o deus do trovão poderia estava querendo.

-Entendo. Então talvez quando se reunirem ele tenha alguma coisa útil que possa compartilhar.

-Cuidado com esse seu "compartilhar" Fury.-o encara como se desconfia-se das intenções dele.

-Não precisa falar assim. Estou do lado de vocês. Lembra?

-O que foi falar com o Tony?-foi direto e sincero.

-Ainda guarda rancor por eu não ter permitido que adotassem aquelas crianças? Eu entendo,mas disse nada de mais,não me meto na relação de vocês.

Meio cético o capitão virou-se e voltou a cortar mais uma tora.

-Eu vou nos vemos e conversamos...sobre a missão.-frisa bem que estava lá apenas para falar do Ultron nada mais e dizendo isso se retirou,deixando o loiro fazendo o seu trabalho.

-Certo.

...

O capitão demorou para voltar,mesmo já terminando seu serviço,queria entrar junto com o seu namorado e ficou esperando. Antes avisou a senhora Jane sobre isso,assim sendo ficou lá sentado encima da madeira – da pilha que o bilionário não havia cortado – pacientemente aguardando ele regressar. Já escurecia,mas o ex soldado não foi lá atrapalhar ou apressa-lo. Só saiu do seu posto para levar as coisas que havia feito para casa.

Enquanto isso o Nick ajudava nas tarefas domésticas,só queria começar a falar quando todos estivessem reunidos. Somente Natasha e Bruce estavam juntos na sala sentados no sofá,Clint auxiliava,mas não permanecia no mesmo lugar.

Em um momento o chefe perguntou baixinho para o arqueiro...

-Barton...a sua esposa sabe algo sobre eles?

-Bem...-abaixou uma caixa de papelão que levava e colocou no balcão,mas ainda com as mãos nela. -Eu decidi não falar nada,especialmente por que ela me disse que não precisava saber de nada para ver que todos estavam muito chocados com algo ruim. Mas...é até muito melhor para a saúde dela e do bebe.

-Essa mulher é muito observadora.

O gavião iria mencionar sobre Natasha e Bruce,mas preferiu guardar segredo,pois a sua amiga poderia se zangar. Assim se retirou...

...

Entre a ruiva e o cientista não rolou mais nada além daquela conversa no quarto,sobre família e o passado sombrio da agente. Mas claro que houve abraços,dali por diante ficaram muito tempo "grudados" e até de mãos dadas, interagindo com as pessoas da casa e de vez em quando davam uma mãozinha,embora os donos da casa não queriam que eles pegassem muito pesado pois sabiam que a Nat havia passado por um momento difícil, e depois haviam simpatizado com o casal,acreditavam que o de óculos podia ajuda-la.

...

Umas horas depois finalmente o homem de ferro saiu da sua "nova" oficina,com um lampião na mão.

-Nossa, não acredito que fiquei tanto tempo assim...

-Nem eu.-disse o America e levantou a cabeça.

-Steve!?-ficou espantado em ouvir a voz dele,como estava escuro,primeiramente se aproximou para acha-lo. – O que faz aqui?

-Te esperando.

meio desse rolo todo você ainda tem cabeça para isso! Obrigado pela consideração.-sorriu e falou ao ficar na frente dele,que ainda estava sentado.

-Não há de que.-se levantou e sorriu. – Eu te amo.-murmurou enquanto acariciava o seu rosto. – Não se esqueça disso.

-Eu te amo também,não se esqueça.

-Nunca.-deu um beijo rápido na testa dele.-Vamos entrar.

Entraram,cumprimentaram todos. Tony antes de mais nada,colocou o lampião numa mesa e foi se limpar pois estava meio sujo. Depois que regressou a reunião começou...

...

 **(Depois da "Era de Ultron").**

Depois de toda aquela batalha Tony Stark ficou sozinho em sua torre,agora muito silenciosa e aquilo era estranho,provavelmente nunca se acostumaria. Alguns novos aliados foram para uma sede para novos vingadores, Thor foi embora para seu mundo, Natasha ficou pouco naquela base nova,mas achou um jeito de sair, procurar Bruce para fugirem – entretanto não foram para aquela casa que o rico havia dado a eles, pois não tinham em mente ficar na cidade e sim escondidos, aquela casa nobre seria uma opção caso alguém precisassem deles.. Clint com certeza alternava entre o campo e a cidade nesses últimos dias.

Quanto a Steve e Antony, eles se falaram pouco, até tocaram no assunto família,depois de um tempo,pareciam ter se esquecido do que haviam conversado antes. Mas na verdade não e disseram um para o outro umas frases,que na realidade era um desafio,um acreditando que o outro fosse ceder sobre o assunto. Um notou o desafio lançado pelo outro e por isso deu aquela resposta de que o tema estava fora de cogitação

Mas diante das circunstancias e após uma luta imensa,dava para entender que esse tema não era para ser discutido agora,nem de brincadeira. Porém o milionário sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração,mas se limitou a não demonstrar mais a sua vontade. O que queria mesmo,era de abraçar o seu namorado,dizer sobre seu "pesadelo",pedir para não morrer e insistir no assunto.

Mas não...

-Vou indo, ouvi dizer que um monte de repórteres está esperando por explicações e entrevistas comigo.

\- Tony...- ele disse assim que o homem entrou no carro...

-Que?-colocou a cabeça para fora da janela do automóvel, sentia uma esperança dentro dele, ele não sabia o que esperava,mas mesmo assim ouviu tudo atentamente.

-Passo lá mais tarde,na torre.

-Hoje?Vai jantar comigo?

-...Na verdade eu quero ir lá pegar as minhas coisas.

Stark fechou a cara...

-ah...Pretende ir para longe de mim?

-Tony...-foi rapidamente cortado.

-Não precisa se incomodar,eu mando suas coisas pela minha secretária,talvez até pelos meus advogados.-disse isso olhando para frente,com as mãos no volante.

-Deixa eu falar!-começando a ficar irritado.

O rico então levantou o rosto para olha-lo atentamente.

-Não precisa ficar chateado comigo.

-Eu não estou.-mentiu,mas internamente tentava não ficar e aceitar.

-...Escute,eu só...preciso de um tempo para me reorganizar. Ficamos muito tempo naquela torre fazendo pesquisas,pensando em missões,tivemos uma batalha longa,complexa...e...

Ele mesmo fez a pausa,enquanto procurava algo para dizer. Antony esperou somente alguns minutos,mas mais nenhuma palavra completa veio,somente gagejos e olhares para cima,como se pudesse cair letras do céu.

-Eu vou te esperar.-assim que terminou de dizer isso voltou-se para o para brisa.

-Então,depois conversamos.

-Hoje?

-É provável.

-Certo.

Assim o bilionário foi embora,sem se despedir direito. Enquanto isso o senhor Rogers observava ele indo,até o veículo sumir no horizonte, naquele meio tempo se arrependeu das coisas que disse,sentia que o magoou profundamente.

Só que,achava que deveria se afastar um pouco para resolver a sua vida depois daquela aventura,foi muita emoção,mesmo tendo tido umas horas de folga naquela casa ainda era difícil pensar. E depois infelizmente para eles,os dois não estavam casados e a relação era um tanto reservada ainda.

Ambos sabiam que teriam uns outros trabalhos e entrevistas pela frente.

...

Stark voltou muito tarde para casa,eram quase 22:00,faltavam só alguns minutos, depois de encarar muito trabalho na sua empresa e ainda repórteres.

Chegando lá pediu para o computador não ascender luz alguma,caminhou até o sofá,jogou sua pasta ali,tirou seu paletó e arremessou em qualquer lugar,igual a maleta. Só pensava em se deitar e descansar,além de tentar não pensar em nada,pois estava exalto e sua cabeça doía um pouco.

Mas quando foi se jogar no outro sofá,notou uma luz que refletia na parede do corredor. Curioso esqueceu do cansaço e da dor para caminhar até lá.

Foi parar no quarto que pertencia a Steve e era o próprio capitão que estava lá,em frente a um móvel modesto,com a gaveta aberta,se encontrava sentado na cama olhando suas coisas –pretendia tirar suas roupas dali mas aparentemente parece ter desistido.

Antony ficou surpreso em vê-lo,permaneceu parado e somente o observando por uns minutos,até decidir caminhar até ele – abriu a boca enquanto andava,tinha a intenção de falar mas a voz demorou um pouco para sair...

-...Steve...

Ao ouvir isso o loiro espantou-se e virou...

-...Tony...-levantando o rosto.

Stark já estava ao seu lado,os dois se encararam,mudos e sérios por algum tempo.

-Você não precisa fazer isso.-começou o dono da torre.

-...Não estou fazendo nada...Pensei...mas não estou fazendo...

-Mas vai fazer?

-Não sei. Me pediram para não fazer.

-Quem a sua consciência,ou foi a minha?

O senhor Rogers desaprovou aquela pergunta,mas não disse nada,voltou-se a olhar para frente,até que o homem de ferro se sentou ao lado do capitão e olhando nos olhos dele,logo disse...

-Não vá Steve.

\- Tony... eu queria,mas não acho conveniente quando...

-Você pode ficar nesse quarto. Não vou te obrigar ficar no meu. Eu vou te deixar livre nesse quesito. Mas...fique.

-Tony...

-Case-se comigo.

Steve ficou chocado com aquele pedido,o olhou sem ação.Não sabia o que fazer o que dizer. Foi o Stark quem fez,o beijou. Logo o loiro cedeu e o abraçou,pouco depois também acabou se deitando na cama. O capitão colocou seu braço direito sobre a cintura dele e o esquerdo nas costas,tentava deitar o amado o mais confortável possível,nem se mexia muito, enquanto o bilionário se limitava somente a tocar seus ante braços e ombros.

Os sentimentos pareciam fluir por todo corpo deles durante aquele ato,o beijo foi longo,profundo e porém não durou tanto como o rapaz rico queria,afastou um pouco seu rosto por falta de fôlego. E o ex soldado abrindo os olhos o viu naquele estado,somente o que fez foi dar selinhos nele,além de mover a mão direita a fim de acariciar os cabelos castanhos do dono da residência.

Se olharam com os olhos entre abertos,mas depois de terminar aquele ato,o senhor Rogers – que foi o único que se recuperou mais rápido – decidiu dizer algo...

-Não precisa disso Tony...eu fico com você...

O sarcástico somente conseguiu que por pensamento se xingava,se questionando sobre a sua saúde frágil. Após olhar um pouco para o amado,o homem das armaduras deitou sua cabeça no peito dele,enquanto recuperava mais o fôlego.

-...Quanto ao pedido de casamento...pode pensar mais...um pouco... Ou melhor...finja que eu ainda não pedi...Farei isso de um jeito melhor...mais formal...como você gosta.

O patriota escutava isso olhando para cima,ainda acariciando os cabelos dele e assim que aquela fala terminou disse...

-Hum-hum. – murmurando e consentindo.

No fim,até a dor de cabeça que o dono de empresa tinha passou.

Quando o de cabelos castanhos se deu conta o seu herói favorito estava dormindo,então resolveu se levantar – o mal cautelosamente possível para não acorda-lo – e cobri-lo. Também estava meio sonolento,então,a contra gosto,saiu do quarto para dormir no seu pois havia prometido isso.

...

O capitão obviamente foi o primeiro a acordar,ao levantar ficou olhando para os lados,não havia lembrado da saída do Stark no recinto. Se levantou,se sentou e percebeu que devia estar muito cansado pois dormiu sem perceber. Isso lhe fez lembrar de uma situação semelhante... na tarde de ontem chegou a dar uma cochilada dentro do avião do Fury,se recordou do dono daquela agencia se desculpando por ter interrompido o seu sono e dizendo...

-Já tem um lugar para ficar? –ele se aproxima,com as mãos para trás.

-Eu não sei.-levanta-se um pouco para sentar-se direito.

-Se quiser,eu posso conseguir algo para você.-diz isso já sentado ao lado dele.

-Não precisa. Eu quero achar eu sozinho uma moradia.

Ambos dialogavam com os rostos virados...

-Tem certeza que não quer ficar na torre?

-Por que? O que eu faria lá?-desvia os olhos e logo depois a face para baixo.

-Preencheria o vazio daquela casa.-Nick continuava na mesma posição e com as mãos juntas,com seus cotovelos apoiados nas cochas.

-Ele trabalha,fica bastante tempo fora. Eu também, as vezes vou para o exercito. E depois ele não vai ficar sozinho, Pepper e a secretária dele estarão lá. -Rogers fica numa posição semelhante ao dele,mas somente toca os dedos e afasta em algumas ocasiões. Assim como desviava os olhos,o olhando novamente para o do tapa olho.

-Mas vocês dois se reencontrariam a noite. Steve... O Stark também teve ilusões mostradas pela feiticeira, coisas nada agradáveis,acredite. – se limitava a não dizer,embora tivesse uma certa vontade de falar, ainda achava que não era uma boa hora ou que o próprio Tony deveria dizer e continuou,pois achava que o assunto não era exatamente esse. - E... preciso dizer que eu, antes, achava estranho sua relação com o ele. Mas agora vejo que vocês dois precisam um do outro.

Steve em certo momento,voltou a virar o rosto ao se interessar naquele assunto, ouvia e observava-o falando atentamente,ficou mudo por uns segundos após aquela fala de Fury,meio pensativo. Mas não demorou muito para dizer algo...

-Eu... também quero muito ficar com ele. Mas não acho prudente. Quer dizer...Morar com ele...

-Deixa o conservadorismo um pouco de lado Capitão Rogers.-colocou a mão no ombro do vingador.

...Steve terminou de relembrar o evento,se espreguiçou completamente,levantou e fez suas flexões. Depois quando foi sair do quarto,pensou em ir logo até a cozinha fazer o café,mas achou melhor primeiro acordar seu amado.

Então caminhou até o quarto dele,sem fazer barulho e se aproximou da cama do Stark – que dormia virado para o lado esquerdo,oposto de onde o loiro vinha. – o senhor Rogers mesmo indo com cautela logo tocou o ombro do amado, ia abrir a boca para chama-lo de forma singela e serena,porém percebeu que ele parecia um pouco agitado - as mãos e boca se mexiam – além disso sua testa soava frio.

-Tony. Tony. Acorde!-deu uma chacoalhada no seu ombro.

O homem de ferro então acordou assustado,com os olhos arregalados...

-Tony. O que houve? – pergunta preocupado enquanto o vê virando o rosto para ele.

-Steve?!

-Bom dia.O que aconteceu? – o beijou na testa dele depois da pergunta.

-...Nada. Foi só...um pesadelo. -já deitado de barriga para cima,começou a se espreguiçar e depois pós a mão esquerda na cabeça.- Que horas são?

-Deve ser quase seis horas. Pelo menos quando acordei era. -se sentou ao lado dele.

-huuum...-esfregou os olhos por um breve tempo. – Bom dia querido.-disse sorrindo,enquanto o olhava com os olhos entre abertos.

\- Bem...Agora,vamos! Levante e vamos tomar café...

-Hum...você sempre acorda elétrico assim?-se sentou na cama,após aquela fala deu um leve bocejo e coçou a cabeça.

-Deixa que resmungar Tony.-se levantou também.

-Fique mais um pouco aqui comigo.-pegou na mão dele e puxou,antes que o ex-soldado prossegui-se.

O loiro deixou ser puxado,não impediu o ato e se sentou ao lado dele,porém não concordava muito com aquilo,mesmo que quise-se ficar ali ao lado dele por algum tempo...

-Tony não...-foi imediatamente cortado.

-Não fuja cap. –ele deu um sorriso de traquinas.Só que não durou muito,por que aquilo era sério para colocou as mãos no rosto dele,segurando e o beijou.

O capitão aceitou aquele ato,até envolveu seus braços nas costas dele,porém certo momento afastou a boca para dizer umas coisas...

-Tony...eu não quero interromper esse momento bom que estamos passando...mas...acho que devíamos ir tomar café.

-Deixa isso para as máquinas...ou para a secretária.-parou também,estava bem sério.

-Pensei que gostava da minha comida.

-Só desta vez Cap. Embora eu realmente adoro sua comida. – na última frase deitou sua cabeça no peito dele,suspirou depois de falar e acariciou os braços dele.

-...Tony...-murmurou o capitão acariciando o cabeço embaraçado do cara das armaduras,com a mão esquerda. Estava sério,mas entre olhava de um jeito amoroso e meigo.

-...capitão...-disse o outro,mas olhando o nada,com os olhos para a frente.

Os dois ficaram um tempo se abraçando.

Nisso a secretária,apareceu...

-Senhor,eu...Oh,desculpe,não queria atrapalhar...-entrou por que a porta estava aberta,mas logo se afastou ao ver que Steve estava no recinto.

O patriota virou o rosto e ficou muito encabulado com o momento,se afastou um pouco do namorado,que ficou meio irritado com a interrupção...

-Tá tudo bem.-disse o ex-soldado envergonhado.

-Fez o café?-disse Stark chateado e de braços cruzados,olhando para ela bravo.

-Era isso que eu pretendia dizer ao senhor. Fiz sim.-ela não se intimidou com aquele olhar dele.

-Ok,então vamos.-começou a se arrastar até a outra ponta onde estavam seus sapatos.- A Papper já começou a comer?-enquanto calça eles e levanta a cabeça por um momento para falar olhando a moça.

-Sim.

-Que nos esperou. – após dizer isso deu um breve bocejo – Bem, pode se retirar e começar você também a degustar a comida,eu só vou trocar de roupa e vamos.-ele disse isso caminhando até o guarda roupa.

-Certo.-dizendo isso ela se retirou.

Então o Stark se levantou e caminhou até um canto,onde era o guarda roupa, digitou numa tela e ele se abriu,mostrando um cabo com várias roupas e cabides para escolher.

Durante essa ação o senhor Rogers se levantou também e disse...

-Eu vou para meu quarto me arrumar também.-disse isso parado olhando diretamente para o amado,em seguida começou a andar até a porta.

-...Você devia dividir as suas roupas comigo.

-...Eu já volto Tony.-disse ignorando aquela fala dele. Não era que tinha reprovado a ideia,mas achava aquilo prematuro demais,isto é,ainda era cedo para pensar em coisas de casado. Eles morariam juntos,mas no seu pensamento não era como casados.

-Ok,nos encontramos na cozinha então.

-Certo.-concordou enquanto saia definitivamente do cômodo.

...

Eles se encontraram lá,só que Tony apareceu antes,ficou sentado na cadeira esperando ele e fazendo pose,olhando no relógio...

-Está atrasado capitão. Que inédito.

-Bom dia senhor Rogers.-disse Papper levantando a cabeça,sorrindo e ignorando completamente a fala do Stark.

-Oh,eu também quero dizer bom dia esqueci de falar no quarto.-disse a secretária,meio sem graça.

-Não. Você que é um exagerado com essa rapidez, tá querendo ser igual a noticia ruim.-disse o capitão se sentando e apontando para ele. –Nem um livro eu terminaria de ler.-se levantou indo até ele.

-Não foi tão rápido assim.

-Foi sim.-delatou Papper olhando para o seu café da manhã.

-Pensei que nós dois temos nossos compromissos.-falou o dono da empresa.

-Ah agora lembrou dos compromissos.-diz Steve,com ar de reprovação.

-Engraçado,agora que eu faço o certo todos acham que eu estou errado.-olhou feio para a garota ao seu lado. –diz Tony já com ares de irritação,por isso nem começou a comer,somente olhava para seu prato e mexia nos bacons e ovos com o garfo.

-Calma,não adiantaria eu te colocar de castigo se acaso fosse seu pai.-diz o ex-soldado.

-Por sorte você não é,muito felizmente.-diz isso enquanto parou o momento de comer abotoava a manga da blusa.

-Você é uma pessoa rebelde.

-Pode colocar um "jovem" ao invés da "pessoa".-movimentando os dedos,como se tivesse trocando as letras de maneira concreta e dizia isso como se fosse uma permissã come um pouco dos ovos.

-Não. Acho que você é adulto o suficiente.

-Sim,mas mesmo assim há muitos pegando no meu pé.

As duas mulheres presentes sentiam que esse "muitos" dito por ele se referia a elas,tanto quanto o capitão. O loiro notou isso também,entretanto somente disse...

-Se fazem isso é por que gostam de você.

Depois dessa eles ficaram mudos para terminar de comer seus ovos com bacons e torradas com torradas,café e tomaram suco,

...

Antes de sair,enquanto caminhavam até a porta – elas na frente – se falaram um pouco mais do que só uma despedida.

-Tony,talvez eu volte ê vai ficar bem?-estava atrás dele.

-Claro.-já estava com seu óculos no rosto.

-Não precisa me esperar,está bem?-coloca a mão no ombro dele.

-Não. Mas se passar das dez eu vou para o quarto dormir.

O capitão pensou em retrucar,mas resolveu concordar, iria perder tempo se tenta-se dialogar e o tempo de ambos eram preciosos. Por isso disse...

-...Esta bem então.

Stark achou estranho seu amado concordar com ele,especialmente assim de primeira,mas não comentou sobre isso.

-Eu te ligo se acontecer alguma eventualidade. -prosseguiu com a sua fala.

...

Bem longe da cidade grande,numa tipo de bangalô,solitário no canto e parecia estar no meio do nada pois não havia é vizinhos por perto – estavam Natasha e Bruce. Moravam lá agora, a casa era uma antiga conhecida do cientista, ele havia uma vez se isolado nela.

Os dois agora se encontravam tranquilos naquele lugar,em paz. Naquele momento somente conversavam e tomavam café,como um casal normal,ao redor da mesa,assim que se cumprimentaram.

-Dormiu bem?-perguntou a ruiva.

-Sim. Bem e bastante.E você?

-Bem também.

-Não teve pesadelos?

-Tive,mas se transformaram em sonhos bons.

-Que bom.

-E você?

-...Sonhei que era o Hulk. De novo.

Eles então fizeram silêncio que durou alguns minutos.

-Não se preocupe,eu já me acostumei.-disse Bruce,notando que ela não queria tocar no assunto sobre o verdão para não encomoda-lo.

-Engraçado que você não parecia agitado.-diz isso levantando o rosto de novo.

-Nem roncando eu estava?

-Nã .

-Vou acreditar. Hãn...vou a cidade comprar algumas coisas e ver se há alguma coisa útil para mim.

-Está bem. Mas por favor não volte tarde.

-Vou tentar.

-Eu pensei em a gente ir visitar o Clint hoje mais tarde.

Bruce levantou a cabeça e ficou com uma expressão de espanto ao ouvir o nome do amigo de equipe sendo mencionado. A viúva negra aparentemente não percebeu nada e continuou falando...

-A casa dele não é tão longe. Laura pode ajudar nos em alguma coisa, a gente tem pouca comida realmente aproveitável aqui e a orta vai demorar um pouco para nascer,e também...eu tenho uma certa vontade de rever as crianças...-parou ao notar que o amado parecia pensativo e não escutando o que ela dizia. – Bruce! Bruce!

-Hãn?! O que?

-O que houve? Eu estava falando com você.

-Me..me desculpe...-ele abaixa os olhos e dá uma leve coçada no lado da sua cabeça,perto da sobrancelha. – É que eu estava me lembrando do Tony agora.

-Do Tony? E por que?-não estava entendendo nada e estranhou muito ele lembrar do Homem de ferro,embora fosse natural ele associar o Clint a outro membro da equipe.

-Me lembrei que ele havia me dito uma coisa,na verdade me pedido algo,mas nunca concluiu nessa conversa. E quando me recordo disso,fico curioso,o que ele queria comigo.

-Tem algo haver com a sua posição como cientista?

-Bem...ele disse somente que precisava da minha ajuda e experiência como biólogo,algo assim.

Aquilo deixou a garota pensativa.

...

O senhor Rogers voltou muito mais tarde do que pensava. Eram meia noite quando ele entrou na casa,se identificando e tudo, já que era tarde para alguém aparecer. Porém,ele não esperava encontrar algumas luzes acesas,especialmente de locais distantes,seguindo elas sabia onde Tony estava – no seu laboratório de armaduras. Achou aquilo muito estranho,pensou que ele havia tido algum tipo de problemas.

Encontrou o dono do local concertando suas armaduras, com ferramentas normais,máquinas e sondagem - o de sempre.

Steve se aproximou e o chamou...

-Tony!

Ele virou-se e tirou a máscara.

-Chegou bem mais tarde que eu esperava.

-Me desculpe por isso. Agora,você não deveria estar na cama?

-Eu preciso terminar isso.

-Você trabalhou o dia todo Tony,precisa de descanso.

-Não tenho sono. Você pode dormir se quiser,prometo não fazer barulho.

Steve olhou para a caixa de ferramentas dele,de repente notou uma jarra de café ali,com o liquido pela metade.

-Você não pode ou não quer?

Mas o bilionário não disse nada,ou ignorou ou não ouviu. Com o silêncio do outro virou-se para um sofá que tinha ali e caminhou até ele.

-Vou dormir aqui.

Tony ficou surpreso,tirou a máscara e olhou para ele...

-Steve...

-Não vou deixa-lo aqui sozinho.-falou o capitão já sentado e o olhando seriamente.

Então o Stark voltou a trabalhar,eles ficaram mudos,só ouvindo o barulho da sondagem e das ferramentas. O Rogers ficou só olhando para frente,sério e esperando o sono chegar,assim deixando a sua mente vagar.

Até que minutos depois o homem de ferro resolveu parar,tirou a máscara novamente e largou a ferramenta na mesa, apoiou seus braços ali e abaixou a cabeça. Sentia um certo peso na consciência,ou achava que estava fazendo algo de errado.

-...eu...já dormi...-falou o riquinho em voz baixa.

-Hãn?Disse alguma coisa?

Ele se aproxima do loiro,sentando ao seu lado,porém somente olhava para frente,enquanto isso o super soldado somente o observava,além de ouvir sua fala,que veio a seguir...

-...Quando eu durmo me vem novamente o mesmo pesadelo.

-São aquelas imagens que a feiticeira lhe mostrou?

O dono das armaduras levantou as sombrancelhas ao ouvir aquela fala,surpreso pois o seu amado foi direito. Porém não queria responder,não pretendia pensar nisso,menos ainda falar. E depois achava que era uma pergunta meio obvia,boba.Não havia por que responder.

O capitão tinha vontade de saber do que se tratava esses pesadelos, o que atormentava o seu amado. Talvez isso o ajuda-se entender mais sua mente e assim ajuda-lo por fim na história, deixa-lo melhor. Só que,embora deseja-se muito isso,ao mesmo tempo não achava conveniente,por se tratar de algo que o angustiava. Por tanto,não insistiu no assunto.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.-acariciou o cabelo do Stark e o olhou amavelmente.

Finalmente o sarcástico do grupo virou-se para o Americano. Estava bem sério.

-Você me disse que sabia que eu era adulto,mas está me tratando como uma criança.

-Até os adultos tem pesadelos terríveis,medos...

O bilionário voltou a mirar para frente e se encostou,fechando um pouco os olhos.

-...Mas assim como uma criança,você deve entender que os pesadelos são só sonhos isso.

-É por que você não viu. Aquilo...era...muito real. Gostaria de saber se é alguém querendo me torturar em algum lugar,aí é só acha-la e acabar com ela. Mas...e se isso realmente vai acontecer num futuro próximo...-falou isso no momento em que se esqueceu que o senhor Rogers estava ali e parecia um louco,olhando nervoso para a frente e com as mãos abertas. –Isso significa alguma coisa. Eu sei que siginifica.

-Pare com isso Tony!Não se martirize desse jeito...

Nisso o rico se levantou rapidamente,um pouco bravo...

-É por que não foi você quem viu aquela cena! – disse isso ao se afastar e apontou para ele. - Se você viu alguma coisa não creio que era tão perturbadora e chocante quanto a minha. Nem o Thor viu algo ruim! Nem a Viúva negra! Não sentiram o mesmo que eu! –muito irritado.

-Calma Tony!-se levantou depois de ouvir tudo aquilo e se aproximou rapidamente dele,com os braços estendidos.

-É fácil falar. – ele parecia perturbado e desorientado.

O capitão não falou mais nada,somente o abraçou. O dono da residência ficou surpreso com a ação,pouco depois fez o mesmo que ele,envolvendo seus braços nos dele e algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. Assim diante daquele ato,ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Até...

-Como você consegue ser assim Cap.?

-Como?

-...Você viveu o calor e os horrores de uma guerra,mesmo sendo um capitão sério e rigoroso,como acho que deve ser um...de repente...me parece tão diferente... Consegue desenhar e demonstrar certo...sentimento...

-Por que o meu passado não me define completamente.

Pouso depois Steve conseguiu leva-lo até o sofá e convencê-lo a deitar-se. E a cabeça dele,estava em seu colo, começou a ficar sonolento.

-Eu não mereço seu carinho.-cai outra lágrima no canto do olho,estavam entre abertos.

-Que bobagem Tony.

-Nunca vou ser assim como você. Por isso não mereço nem ser pai.

-Não diga isso Tony. Tente relaxar,feche os olhos e você irá dormir bem.-acaricia os cabelos e testa dele.

...

Todo correu normal no dia seguinte. Mas Pepper resolveu ir mais cedo para o escritório. Como o seu computador não estava funcionando muito bem,resolveu usar o do Tony,achando que ele não fosse se importar. Porém quando ligou,viu no Desktop algo diferente,um ícone novo,não haveria nenhum problema se o nome da pasta não lhe chama-se tanta atenção: "Projeto Bebê". Curiosa ela decidiu clicar, dentro haviam vários arquivos,um documento de texto(estilo Word) chamado "Argumento" e outros 3 nomeados de "Plano A","Plano B" e "Plano C". Como achou que não teria muito tempo para ler especialmente no local onde estava,pois o Stark poderia aparecer a qualquer momento decidiu rapidamente salvar no Pendrive.

Deixou aquilo para depois e foi fazer o seu trabalho primeiro.

 **Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Tony e Steve acordaram calados e sérios,assim em silêncio foram para seus quartos se arrumarem,se encontraram quando foram tomar o café da manhã – sozinhos,pois o Stark havia pedido para as garotas irem na frente. Não disseram nada,mas se olhavam e as miradas significavam alguma coisa – como se conheciam a algum tempo conseguiriam decifrar mais ou menos o que o outro queria dizer. Steve pegou o jornal e se sentou para ler enquanto comia.

O silêncio só predominou quando,uma meia hora depois,o bilionário, que se encontrava de pé em frente a cafeteira, foi pegar o cabo da jarra de café e o super soldado percebendo isso levantou a cabeça e soltou sua voz...

-Tony! Pare! Não se encha mais de café.

O riquinho deu um sorriso de canto,antes de virar o rosto para o capitão e dizer...

-Eu sabia que você ia dizer alguma coisa assim.

-Hãn?! Você estava me testando?! – meio bravo e desconfiado.

-Não.

Ele disse a verdade,mas o patriota o olhava de forma cética.

-Aceita? – mostrando e se referindo ao café.

-Não,obrigado.-assim que disse isso novamente abaixou os olhos para voltar a ler o jornal,que havia deixado na mesa.

Antony deixou a jarra de lado,se aproximou da mesa e se sentou na cadeira,ficando na ponta da frente. Eles comeram e se olhavam se vez em quando,emudecendo novamente,mas desta vez por alguns muito pois Stark decidiu tomar a palavra – pois não lhe agradava muito aquele silêncio,parecia que os dois haviam brigado.

-Quer uma carona?

Primeiro o loiro surpreso levantou o rosto,pois não esperava uma fala dele. Pensou um pouco mas não demorou muito para responder...

-Aceito.-sorriu.

-Só que vou avisando que irei dirigir hoje.-sorriu de volta.

-Resolveu isso agora ou já estava pensando antes? – achou que Tony havia pensando em dirigir só por causa dele,para ficarem mais perto um do outro.

-Mais ou menos.

...

Foram num Automóvel sem teto,e bancos de trás(acho que é do tipo esporte). Voltaram a conversar depois de alguns minutos somente apreciando a paisagem. Especialmente o loiro, Tony queria dizer algo,mas deixou estar,vendo que ele parecia gostar de olhar as coisas em que ele poderia estar se inspirando para desenhar ou algo assim,havia um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Parecia feliz,então não iria estragar essa felicidade. Porém logo...

-Talvez hoje eu volte mais cedo, lá pelo meio da tarde.- disse o cap.

-Quer que eu te busque?

-E o seu trabalho?

-Eu termino mais cedo.

-Não pode fazer isso.

-Claro que posso. Eu sou o dono lembra? E depois,eu tenho pouca coisa para fazer mesmo. Então certamente voltarei cedo.

-De qualquer forma não precisa.

-Não irá me incomodar. Sério.

-Se eu disser que não,você irá aparecer lá de surpresa né, talvez até de paraquedas.

-Paraquedas? Se atualiza capitão. Se esqueceu da minha armadura? – riu um pouquinho.- Além disso,só isso não basta para uma entrada triunfal. Quem sabe alguns fogos de artifício,com as cores da nossa bandeira. – coloca a mão na testa,como um soltado – E um rock bem pesado e alto para anunciar minha chegada.

-Por favor Tony! Não quero assustar os soldados e...

-Calma. Embora eu quise-se eu não iria fazer todo esse escândalo que você está pensando.

-Eu espero que não.

-Então? Responda se aceita minha corona de volta também.

-Está bem.

-Que bom!

...

Pepper havia voltado para a sua sala,feito o seu trabalho no computador e atendendo os telefonemas. Mas não se esqueceu por completo daqueles documentos e de vez em quando olhava para aquele pendrive preto. Até que numa certa folga, muito curiosa decidiu abrir e ler alguma coisa,somente leu o intitulado "Argumento",que nada mais era que uma carta destinada ao Bruce Banner.

Nela havia uma confissão sobre sua relação com o Steve Rogers e seu desejo de ter um filho. Que pensava nele para ajuda-lo a realizar esse sonho,com a ajuda da ciência. De algum jeito que fosse e que ali naquela pasta apresentaria uns dos seus planos para ter.

Mas a moça se recusou a ler mais,especialmente os outros documentos,já imaginava o que estaria escrito ali. Basicamente planos para desenvolver uma criança num laboratório.

Rapidamente deletou aquilo,abaixou a cabeça e pós as mãos na frente da cabeça,tocando na testa com os dedos do meio. Parecia tensa.

Só parou,quando minutos depois a secretária de Tony avisou que ele havia chegado no recinto – ela pediu para ser avisada.

-Disse que eu quero falar com ele?

-Sim.

-Pede para ele esperar que eu já estou indo.

-Certo.

...

Pepper entra logo no escritório de Stark e se aproxima sem cerimônia...

-Olá Pepper,não quero apressa-la,mas se tem algo importante para me dizer diga logo por que eu estou um pouco ocupado.-olhou para ela,mas ao mesmo tempo estava concentrado nas telas do seu computador.

-Eu sei. Tony...pode parecer estranho o que vou lhe dizer, mas se o senhor quiser eu alugo a minha barriga para vocês.-fala de braços cruzados,mas mostrava total segurança e seriedade no que dizia.

-Hãn?! Que?!-muito chocado se levanta rapidamente e caminha até a garota.

-Já sei você quer muito ter um filho.

-O Steve te disse isso?-sério.

-Não importa agora quem me disse. E sim que você o ama,quer casar com ele e ter filhos...porém, todos nós sabemos que vocês dois não poderiam ter um. de maneira natural.

-Naturalmente não. Mas com a ajuda da ciência.-coloca a mão direita na mesa para apoiar e olhou por um momento para baixo.- Biologia nada mais é do que um pouco de ciência.

-Olha,eu sei que você não pediu a minha opinião,mas acho ruim e arriscado você querer fazer uma criança num laboratório. Não vai acertar na primeira vez,daí continuará tentando eu sei,mas vai ficar muito frustrado até conseguir.

-...Até uma mulher que engravida naturalmente corre riscos.- já estava a olhando e ouvindo atentamente,mas naquele momento seu olhar era de preocupação.

-Eu sei Tony. Ainda assim não concordo que você queira criar um ser humano nessas condições. E eu pensei bem,aceito fazer essa caridade.

-Pepper...

-Eu sei,é você quem decide. Mas pense o quanto quiser e converse sobre isso com o senhor Rogers. Eu espero a resposta. Até mais. – assim que acenou,ela se retirou.

E o bilionário ficou a olhando sair.

...

Mais tarde,Tony buscou Steve,mas foi somente em casa que ele contou sobre o assunto,sentados no sofá conversaram.

-...ela me pediu para falar contigo sobre isso. Mas acho que você não iria querer,você acha muito prematura essa conversa.

-Concordo. Mas,sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde teremos que ter essa conversa.

-Então...

\- Tony... não sei se você vai concordar,mas eu ainda acho que talvez fosse melhor dar felicidade a uma criança sem pais...Do que criar uma. Fingindo que é o todo poderoso.

Stark o olhou por um momento,sério e em silêncio,parecia que iria dizer algo mas iria pensar mais um pouco antes de falar...

-Sei sua posição capitão. Mas não quero que a Pepper seja a doadora. Pode ser um gesto bonito dela. Porém seria mais arriscado ainda,isto é,sentimentalmente falando. Seria terrível para ela alugar a barriga, se separar do primeiro filho. Ela nunca foi mãe. Entretanto,começo a achar que a Pepper queria me dizer isso,para eu desistir da ideia de "brincar de Deus" do modo como planejava.

\- Sim. Mas o que você me diz sobre a minha idéia?

-...É...eu gostei.-deu um meio sorriso. Ele falava a verdade,mas queria mostra-se muito,pois ele não gostava tanto de concordar com o seu capitão. E também queria fazer uma expressão diferente.

...

Depois os dois estavam no chão da sala. Steve sentado,encostado no sofá e assistindo basebol na TV. Enquanto Tony se encontrava deitado em seu colo,mas não estava querendo acompanhar o jogo,se centrava em anotações que fazia num bloco e mexia num tablet também.

Já haviam mudado as suas roupas formais,se encontravam vestindo blusas folgadas – homem de ferro com uma blusa sem manga cinza e o América com bem típica,de mangas e branca - naquele momento. Além de estarem sem sapatos. Pareciam mesmo relaxados.

No momento em que passou os comerciais,Stark deu uma breve olhada na TV,pois os anúncios de móveis lhe chamou a atenção. Era a deixa para dizer uma coisa...

-Steve. Eu vou comprar logo uma cama de casal. –disse isso serenamente,olhando para o seu aparelho e movendo o dedo para cima,querendo mover todo o conteúdo que via para baixo.

-Hãn?! Não acha isso ainda mais prematuro?-abaixou o rosto meio surpreso,aquela pergunta saiu num tom de quem já sabia a fazia mais ou menos ideia do qual seria.

-Eu quero fazer isso de uma vez. Não aguento mais esperar.-disse o dono da residência,muito sé enquanto falava continuava compenetrado no seu aparelho.

-É por causa dos seus pesadelos?

-Não. Escuta Steve meu não sou de ferro,como você disse,é só a minha armadura. – parou um momento olhar para aquela tela e levantou os olhos.

-Eu sei. Eu não sou ninguém para te privar disso.

-Não é bem isso,ou só isso,quer dizer,eu tenho direito de te querer do meu lado. Te abraçar a noite inteira. Ouvir a sua voz mais perto de mim pela manhã. –disse isso de maneira simples,continuava na mesma pose,porém agora corado.

-...Se eu não soubesse que é você diria que é outra pessoa me falando nisso.

-Eu também posso ser poético.-deu um sorriso como se estivesse se achando.

...

No fim de semana,Tony convidou seu amado para jantar fora. Eles se arrumaram e foram de carro. Não era um lugar nada modesto,mas o Stark insistiu de ir naquele restaurante,especialmente por que já havia feito reserva. Os dois só não contavam que veriam flashs naquele local fino – vários levantaram seus celulares quando os viram entrando no estabelecimento (após confirmarem seus nomes da lista)...

-Já nos reconheceram Tony.-murmurou Steve ao notar uma luz atrás dele. Eles estavam lado a lado,de braços dados caminhando até a sua mesa.

-Você já deveria estar acostumado.

-Mas até aqui,nesse restaurante? As pessoas deviam ter um pouco mais de educação.

-Deixa eles. Ou então coloque um óculos escuros.

-Aqui dentro?

-Ninguém vai brigar,você está comigo,um bilionário e pessoa influente.

Steve fez uma expressão de reprovação da fala nada modesta dele,mas foi logo,não disse nada e resolveu seguir ao menos um conselho do namorado: ignorar aquelas pessoas.

Após isso o garçom mostrou a mesa deles,assim os dois se sentaram e não tardaram para pedir a comida. Porém o senhor Rogers só ficou surpreso com uma coisa: Tony pediu espumante.

-Champgne?! Não estamos comemorando nada.

-É pelo que vamos comemorar.

-Alguma vitória futura?

-Quem sabe. Talvez eu me esqueça de comemorar alguma batalha...posso ficar atolado de trabalho e não dá para jantarmos novamente.

O rico falava isso com tranqüilidade,porém mostrava bem seu sorriso traquinas e que tinha algo mais,parecia saber de algo que o capitão não sabia ou ele estava aprontando algum tipo de assim. E o ex-soldado ficou curioso para saber o que se tratava,porém sabia que mesmo se insisti-se o homem de ferro não iria falar,ele era ágil e criativo demais nas palavras. Poderia até confundi-lo.

Entretanto, o assunto foi mais ou menos esquecido quando a comida chegou.

No meio da refeição,eles notaram pela janela que o tempo estava mudando. Via alguns trovões de longe riscando o céu.

O milionário olhou para o celular por um momento...

\- O engraçado, com esse tempo já era para eu receber uma ligação da senhorita Foster. Quando o tempo fica estranho assim ela me liga,perguntando se o Thor voltou.

O ex-soldado deu um risinho...

-Não quero que esses dois se casem antes de nós dois.-disse o Iron Man.

-Acho que no caso deles,isso vai ter que esperar. Vai ser complicado se a cerimônia for em Asgard. – falou o patriota.

-Você acha?

-Sim. Mas ... Não é a gente que deve decidir isso,e sim eles.

-Concordo. Nós devemos decidir outra coisa... Vamos pensar no nosso casamento.

-Tony...

Nisso o senhor Stark tirou do bolso algo que logo levantou,era uma caixinha preta, já aberta e estendeu o braço para o loiro ver de perto aquilo e o anel...

-Você quer casar comigo?

O capitão ficou surpreso,mas pouco depois deu um sorriso tímido...

-Quero sim. – com a mão direita pegou a caixinha,mostrando que aceitou o pedido,além de que os seus dedos tocaram nos do dele. E também colocou a esquerda encima da outra mão vaga dele.

Logo o de gravata vermelha,e cavanhaque sorriu. Os dois em seguida,selaram aquilo,um pondo o anel no outro. Fazendo daquele momento um treino para quando subirem ao altar,daí a colocarem as verdadeiras alianças de casado.

-...sempre iremos discordar,brigar e nos desentender de vez enquanto, somos diferentes,isso é o normal para um casal. No final...nos amamos.-Disse Steve.

O sorriso do riquinho era mínimo,estava encabulado. Mas estava muito feliz e por incrível que pareça não queria ficar demonstrando isso naquele momento e lugar. Porém deixou que os rostos ficassem próximos,as mãos dadas e as testas deles se tocando...

-Depois desse poema...sou capaz de leva-lo até uma galeria de arte.-falou baixinho o cara da armadura.

Em seguida eles se beijaram, não foi um beijo logo,mas era profundo,com muito sentimento.

...

 **(Algum tempo depois)**

Certo dia Tony e Steve estavam reunidos com todo o pessoal do grupo Os vingadores – e mais algumas pessoas,como a Jane Foster e Laura Barton – estavam lá, a intenção era comemorar os nove meses da sua filha adotiva, Stella – loira e de olhos castanhos escuros. O homem de ferro via na Stella, a tal Pollyanna que tinha sonhado,os cabelos e os olhos,era como imaginava.

Só quando tiveram uma folga, puderam fazer essa comemoração e era uma boa oportunidade para alguns conhecerem aquele bebê,que entrou na vida deles com duas semanas de vida.

E os pais sempre que podiam contavam,com todo prazer,que foi amor a primeira vista,isto é, dês do primeiro momento que a viram no berço do orfanato e já se sentiram pais dela. Mesmo que não seja nada romântico perder o sono com os choros noturnos dela. Mas tentavam ser pacientes,se acostumar com isso e ser bons pais.

-Está conseguindo dormir com choros? Não vejo olheiras em você.-brincou Clint com Tony,ele estava atrás do bilionário fazendo um tipo de massagem nos lados dos olhos dele.

-Muito engraçado. Para com isso.

-Ela é muito bonitinha. Se eu fosse vocês dois adotaria dois.-disse Thor brincando com a criança,fazendo uns movimentos com as mãos.

-Dois?! Você enlouqueceu? Dá trabalho! –ficou muito surpreso Clint.

-Ele é um príncipe,os empregados cuidam disso né? –disse Natasha querendo ser sarcástica e explicativa.

-Me estranha você ficar nesse estado. Você teve dois filhos.-disse Tony para o arqueiro.

-Sim. Mas um de cada vez.-o arqueiro levantou o dedo indicador da mão direita e foi claro em suas palavras.

-Mas eu quis dizer um casal.-Falou Thor,com o rosto virado olhando para o gavião. Enquanto Stella botava as mãos na roupa dele,parecia querer arrancar seus botões,tudo por causa da sua curiosidade infantil.

-Eu não sabia dessa.-disse Jane.

Thor então sorriu todo encabulado,ele sabia o que a frase da namorada significava,algo relacionado a ela ser a mãe de seus filhos.

...

O milionário era que mais queria ficar com a filha nos braços e sentia um pouco de falta se larga-se por uns minutos,era uma verdadeira "mãe",isso se repetiu quando foi até a cozinha e deixou ela com Steve – ia pegar algo para a sua filha e os convidados. Mas ainda era um homem,pai de uma menina,assim ao voltar sentiu ciúmes ao vê-la rodeada pelas mulheres do local paparicando ela...

-Opa! Que festa particular feminina é essa? Já querem ensiná-la a fazer as unhas?- colocou os as bebidas (nada alcoólico) na mesa de centro e logo tirou a criança das mãos de Natasha.

-Não seja ciumento Tony.-disse Papper.

\- A Natasha se encantou pela sua filha.-disse Laura.

-É. Eu sei,qualquer um se encanta,é uma linda isso é a minha filha. –daí se sentou.- O Nick não chegou? –perguntou diretamente para a ruiva.

-Nã tentei localizá-lo,mas não estou conseguido.

Nick Fury foi convidado,via viúva negra – com a permissão dos dois heróis - mas ele estava atrasado.

-Estranho esse atraso.-comentou Tony.

-Quer que eu continue localizando.

-Não agora. Mas se passar de duas horas o chame de novo. E diga que ele não vai estar convidado para a festa de aniversário.

-Certo. – ela consistiu.

-E você Steve,você deixou que elas se apoderassem da menina.-virou-se para o ex-soldado.

-Ora Tony,elas também tem direito. Eu já volto, vou dar uma olhada nos cupcakes. – olhou para o relógio de pulso e se levantou logo.

-O assunto não terminou.-diz ele o olhando sair da sala.

...

Logo depois Tony se dirigiu até a cozinha,só que sem a Stella nos braços,ele havia a deixado um pouco com a Papper. No meio do caminho,deu uma olhada no Bruce,ele estava meio longe e ali admirava a Natasha,além de ficar pensando,quieto no seu canto.

Quando Stark adentrou naquele local viu Steve preparando as coisas para decorar os tais bolinhos...

-Como estão?

-Está quase prontos. Já vou decorar,agora que já esfriou um pouco.

-Quando terminar deixa que eu levo para a sala.

-Vai demorar um pouco Tony. Quer ajudar?

-Não tenho muita paciência para isso.

-E a queridinha?

-Está com a Papper. Mas também longe das outras.

-Tony,você tinha ter um ataque de ciúmes por causa das meninas?

-Bah, aquele clubinho da luluzinha pode influenciar demais a nossa pimpolhinha.

-Influenciar? Elas são boas mulheres.

-Mas eu não quero que a minha menina comece tão cedo a falar de maquiagem e homens.

-Tony...-achava aquilo engraçado,mas balançou a cabeça desaprovando.

...

Querer levar os cupcakes era um pretexto para se aproximar do Bruce e trocar umas palavrinhas com ele. Como eles ainda não estavam prontos,o Stark resolveu ir por ele mesmo,mas levando um copo de refrigerante na mão - ele não queria que aquela festa tivesse bebida alcoólica,o homem mudou um pouco perante aquela nova vida.

-A Natasha se encantou pela minha menina heim? – falou Tony,aparecendo de repente atrás dele,com um copo na mão. Tentou começar uma conversa,enquanto observava a ruiva por um momento. Depois voltou-se somente para a sua filha,que brincava no chão com seus brinquedos de bebê,sempre próxima a Papper.

Banner não havia o percebido chegando,por isso se assustou um pouco...

-Ah?!...É sim. Ela gosta de crianças. Trata muito bem os filhos do Clint.

-Sei. Mas e aí, vocês já falaram de casamento?

-Hãn...er...Tony,esse assunto me parece estranho...tabu,sabe...nunca pensamos ou falamos disso...ao menos acho que ela não pense...

-Não é tão complexo conseguiram uma vida juntinhos como um casal que tal oficializar?

-Acho engraçado você falar de casamento.

-Por que? Eu também insisti nesse assunto com o Steve. Não escondo isso de ninguém.

-Bom... O caso de vocês é diferente...

-Diferente? Não. Inicialmente o cap. era muito conversador,que achava muito estranho ser gay e se negava a pensar o que sentia na realidade.

Bruce não disse nada,olhou para o chã causa daquele silêncio o homem de ferro resolveu prosseguir mais...Isto é,após servir de refrigerante.

-Aceita?-ofereceu a ele.

-s-sim.

Logo depois que estavam com copos cheios...

-Não quer dar filhos para a Natasha?

-...bem...é o desejo dela...

-E seu também né?

-Bem...

-Pare de enrolar rapaz. Você tem tanto medo assim que essa fera que tem dentro de ti passe para seu filho ou coisa parecida?

-Isso nunca poderia acontecer.

-Por que?

-A Natasha não pode engravidar.

-Ah é?...Bem,mas você é um cientista,poderia dar um jeito nisso.

-Tony...o caso é que...é uma coisa complicada. Ela não nasceu estéril entendeu...

-Oh.

-Não diga para ela que eu te revelei isso.

-Pode deixar. Vocês adotem uma criança.

-É...talvez...

-Talvez? Não está preparado para ser pai?

-Eu...vou falar com ela.

-Ah,ela não iria pensar duas vezes. A única exigência,certamente seria sobre o sexo,isto é,uma menina.

-Mas...não me pressione Tony. Nem a ela. Também,não me fale mais nesse assunto.

-Relaxa amigo,er...relaxe como pode. –deu uns tapinhas de leve no ombro dele. –Só irei insistir de novo se você ficar nesse chove não molha.

Terminou de beber seu refrigerante e se retirou daquele canto. Voltando a ficar perto de Steve e sua filha.

Já a identidade secreta do Hulk permaneceu ali.

...

Quando Steve voltou,em certo momento ele e Tony estavam próximos da mulher do gavião arqueiro...

-Desculpe senhora Barton,da próxima vez pode trazer seus filhos.-disse Steve.

-É que achei que duas crianças mais seria um tanto demais para a Stella,sabe,muitos gritos e corridas e a gente tinha que prestar atenção numa criança só.-disse Tony.

-Tudo bem. –tranqüila. – Entendo que estejam numa fase em que querem se preocupar com a sua filha. Mas acreditem,um filho vai melhorar muito a visão de mundo de vocês dois. Vão ficar menos egoístas e haverá mais solidariedade,mesmo que vocês dois já sejam caridosos e protetores,como heróis. Porém,creio que irão pensar muito mais ainda nos outros.

Eles ouviram aquilo atentamente,com seriedade,prestaram o máximo de atenção, como se estivessem ouvindo uma lição de vida de um sábio ou algo assim. Sabiam que aquilo era importante.

-Obrigado.-disse o Steve sorrindo.

Tony também sorriu demonstrando que gostou da fala dela,mas como não era do perfil de Stark ficar muito tempo naquele clima sério e calado. Logo falou...

-Sabias obrigada Mestra Barton.

-Ei! Posso pergunta uma coisa?-perguntou Clint se aproximando deles.

-Pergunte logo.-disse Tony.

-Como ela chamará vocês dois? Assim...quem será o papai? – tentando explicar,achando que seria muito difícil entender a pergunta.

-Bem..decidimos que eu serei o Daddy e o Tony o Papá. – disse Steve.

-Ah entendi.

Todos sem exceção tiveram a chance de brincar com Stella. Com isso,quanto tiveram que sair,os homens e mulheres que ainda não estavam casados,começaram a pensar na possibilidade de serem é mesmo Bruce que tinha medo de se irritar com choro de criança e virar Hulk,prometeu a si mesmo pensar,não só por causa da conversa com Tony,mas ter gostado de ficar com a menina do casal.

 **FIM.**

 ***Desculpem se o final não ficou muito bom,eu não tinha idéias como iria ser o fim dessa história,mas eu tinha que terminar,pois estava enrolando muito. Mas a culpa é da minha cabeça,eu fiquei muito centrada em outra história.**


End file.
